Nuevos Comienzos
by LadyLily1982
Summary: Actualizado ULTIMOS CAPITULOS: 9 y Epilogo! Historia D-G --- La vida continuaba, a pesar de lo sucedido, a pesar de lo ocurrido, todo seguía su curso--- Disfruten con el final y dejen reviews!
1. Prologo

**Prólogo: "Despedida"**

_"Y ahí me encontraba yo, en medio de todas las personas que han venido a despedirse de ti, te veo tan pálido, con esa sonrisa que siempre llevabas, y todavía no me creo que estés muerto, pero lo estas, yo misma vi como te alcanzaba el rayo, yo te sostuve mientras caías en los fríos brazos de la muerte, ¿por que tuviste que hacerlo?..."_

La lluvia caía ininterrumpidamente sobre las personas que se encontraban en el cementerio, llovía desde muy temprano, parecía que el cielo también estuviese llorando por la cantidad de perdidas que ocurrieron el día anterior, muertes causadas por un gran ataque al colegio donde la mayoría de los presentes en el funeral estudiaban, esa batalla había acabado, pero no sin antes llevarse a varias personas queridas y otras no tanto: el Señor Oscuro había sido vencido. Ahora se encontraban despidiéndose de todas las personas que habían muerto en la batalla: el director Dumbledore, varios aurores, unos cuantos profesores (para desgracia de varios alumnos Severus Snape no estaba entre ellos), y también algunos alumnos, muchos de ellos de séptimo grado… y uno muy querido para ella.

A pesar de ser de casas distintas lo había querido con locura y con él había descubierto el amor, quizás nadie les entendiera después de todos esos años, pero ellos se querían en secreto, ya que no se lo dijeron a nadie, ese era el gran secreto de ambos. Quizás por ello, todo el mundo se extrañó cuando vieron a la muchacha en el funeral del joven, pero podría ser que, al morir él en sus brazos, fuera una especie de homenaje, pero ella sabia que no, que era mas que una despedida, que se iba el hombre al que amaba. El muchacho renegó de su destino por ella, se desvió del rumbo que se le marcó desde pequeño, lucho para protegerla, y…. por ella murió, pues el rayo verde se dirigía a ella, por ser ella lo que era, y él se puso en medio, y murió, murió al protegerla. Ella le sostuvo en sus brazos y escucho de esos labios un "te quiero", palabra que había oído mas veces de esa boca, pero que esta vez seria la ultima, se acerco a sus labios y le dio un ultimo beso, sintió los fríos labios de él y lo supo, ya no volvería a verle más y lloró, lloró hasta que sus lágrimas se mezclaron con la lluvia que comenzaba a caer a esa hora de la tarde y que todavía duraba.

_Cerraron sus ojos _

_que__ aun tenía abiertos, _

_taparon__ su cara _

_con__ un blanco lienzo, _

_y__ unos sollozando, _

_otros__ en silencio, _

_de__ la triste alcoba _

_todos__ se salieron*_

- Polvo somos y en polvo nos convertiremos… 

Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, estaba de nuevo recordando la tarde-noche anterior, cuando todos sus sueños se derrumbaron como un castillo de naipes al ver el cuerpo sin vida del muchacho entre sus brazos, la vida que ambos se imaginaron juntos ya no podría suceder, pues la muerte se llevo al muchacho cuando apenas este había descubierto la vida… y a ella.

- ¿Estas bien? – una mano se poso en su hombro, de nuevo sacándola de sus pensamientos, se volvió hacia atrás hasta encontrarse con la mirada de un joven.

- Si, estoy bien, Harry – respondió, él siempre había estado a su lado, apoyándola, quizás supiera su secreto, se conocían ambos perfectamente y quizás por eso es por lo que había venido a acompañarla a ese lugar. La voz de la muchacha denotaba que no estaba bien, y las lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas verificaban este hecho.

- Si me necesitas, ya sabes donde estoy – le susurro Harry al oído mientras le retiraba una de las múltiples lagrimas que le caían por la cara. Después de ese gesto se retiro hacia el castillo que se alzaba majestuosamente pero todavía con síntomas de la gran batalla acaecida hace unas horas. 

La muchacha vio como el joven se alejaba, a pesar de todas las heridas sufridas y de todo el dolor que tuvo que aguantar (él más que nadie) todavía tenía fuerzas para acompañarla en ese duro trance para ella.

Volvió su mirada hasta el ataúd en donde se encontraba el cuerpo del muchacho que amaba y amaría por siempre, todavía no se creía que él muriese por ella, quien lo iba a decir cuando unos años antes eran enemigos declarados, siempre discutiendo por los pasillos de la escuela porque él la consideraba inferior, pero, como bien dicen, el amor lo cambio todo y ese ultimo año, en vez de insultarse por los pasillos, se iban encontrando para dar rienda suelta a su amor: besos, caricias y descubrimientos de ambos a la luz de las velas, en las noches en que los dos escapaban para ver al otro… Que lejos quedaban ahora esos encuentros. Pero ahora… ahora ya no podría disfrutar de esos labios, ya no podría perderse en las profundidades de sus grises y calidos ojos, deleitarse acariciando su pelo rubio… ya nunca mas volvería a verle…ya no volvería a ver a su amado, el joven que se sacrificó por ella…

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas confundiéndose con la lluvia mientras veía como bajaban el ataúd al hoyo hecho en la mojada tierra y lo iban cubriendo poco a poco.

El funeral siguió su curso, el sacerdote dio al fin por finalizada la ceremonia y, uno a uno, todos los asistentes fueron abandonando el lugar, tan solo quedo una sombra observando el lugar. De la figura, totalmente recubierta por una amplia capa negra, solo se podía distinguir el rostro de una muchacha totalmente deshecha en lágrimas y los ojos reflejando su profunda tristeza. Cuando se aseguro de que todo el mundo se había ido y no había nadie cerca se acerco a la tumba reciente, se arrodilló frente a ella y pasando una y otra vez sus blancas manos por el nombre escrito en la lapida susurro el nombre escrito mientras sus lágrimas caían a la tierra que sepultaba el cuerpo del muchacho.

- Draco… Draco…. – susurraba al viento la joven. 

Agacho la cabeza hasta que sus labios rozaron el mármol de la lápida, sintió como esto también estaba frío, el mismo que sintió cuando besó por última vez los labios del muchacho que ahora se encontraba dos metros bajo tierra.

No quería irse de allí, no quería abandonar su tumba, pero tenia por delante muchas cosas que hacer por ella y…. por él, pues a partir de ese momento disfrutaría de la vida que a él se le negó, ella la disfrutaría por los dos, por eso se había sacrificado él, para que ella pudiese vivir, y no, no le defraudaría, eso prometió mientras acariciaba continuamente el nombre inscrito en el mármol.

Lentamente la joven se levanto y sacando de entre sus ropas una rosa roja, símbolo de su amor, la deposito dulcemente en la fría tierra que cubría al único hombre que amaba. Tras este gesto, la muchacha se limpió con el dorso de la mano las lagrimas que corrían incesantes por su cara y se encamino hacia la salida de aquel cementerio. 

Al llegar a las verjas, echó una última mirada a la tumba y traspasando las vallas que le separaban de ese lugar, se encaminó a la calle dispuesta a afrontar la vida que se le presentaba por delante. En ese momento, la lluvia dejó de caer y, tímidamente, de entre los nubarrones que cubrían el cielo, apareció un rayo de luz que dio directamente en la muchacha como animándole a seguir adelante, si, eso haría, seguiría adelante.

La oscuridad y la lluvia dieron paso a un creciente amanecer símbolo de nueva vida. Una persona vestida de negro se confundía con la noche hasta que un soplo de viento echó hacia atrás la capucha que le cubría la cara revelando así un cabello rojo que se confundió con los primeros rayos de luz que en ese momento aparecían. La joven no se volvió a poner la capucha en un gesto de demostrar que iba a hacer frente a todo lo que tendría por delante. Camino por la calle hasta perderse en los primeros rayos de luz que asomaban en esos momentos, su pelo rojo ondeaba con el viento que en esos momentos soplaba y se fundió con el amanecer. 

Sin que ella lo sospechara, algo en su interior estaba cambiado y no sólo era su impulso de seguir adelante, era algo más…

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_* Rima LXXIII _de_ Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer_

Espero que les haya gustado, ya saben, dejen reviews!!!!!

Por cierto, no se cuando actualizare la historia, (pero no se preocupen, no la voy a abandonar, tengo todo desarrollado en la cabeza), aparte de esta tengo una historia mas larga (continuación del libro 5 oficial, lleva actualmente 5 capítulos y también el desarrollo en la cabeza) y varias historias cortas para escribirlas en el ordenador, entre ellas una serie que quiero hacer de song-fic (para la gente que le interese serán canciones de Alejandro Sanz y al menos serán 10 canciones con varias parejas, si, al menos una canción será D/G, ya lo verán). 

Me dicen si les interesa, ¿vale?

Hasta luego y espero que no me abandonen.

Besos y saludos a tod@s


	2. Recuerdos

Lo siento, mucho, no, muchísimo…. Casi un mes después, subo el capitulo 1. Ruego que me disculpen, pero entre la escritura de mi otra historia ("Hp y la antorcha de la llama verde"), excursiones, fiestas y cosas varias, esta historia quedo apartada en el baul. Pero no se preocupen, que no la abandono, esta ahí, y cuando puedo la voy escribiendo (buenooooo, cuando la musa de la otra historia me deja, jeje).

Espero que este capitulo no les defraude.

Agradeciemientos muy, muy, muy especiales a Jack Dawson por su contribución a la historia (de él es uno de los poemas que ven a leer) (Ves?? Te hago publicidad, espero que te guste la historia, muchos muchos besos.)

Tambien muchos agradeciemientos a las personas que me dejaron Reviews y a las personas que han leido la historia, pero que no dejaron reviews (animense ahora, aun hay tiempo, jeje).

Aquí las contestaciones

**Arwen-chan = Mi primer review en esta historia!!! Pide lo que quieras que te lo concedo (si esta a mi alcance, jeje, esto es un premio por ser la primera). Lo que dices, uhmmmm… ya lo veras. Las perosnas que me conocen dicen que soy muy rebuscada a la hora de escribir y que siempre sorprendo al final…. Espero que te agrade el capitulo (y no me mates por lo que pasa, jeje).**

**KaTy**** = Aquí esta, por fin, el capitulo 1, ha costado sudores… Bueno, lo de los song-fics… si, tengo uno de D/G, que por cierto, irá compaginado con esta historia. Ya te avisare cuando lo ponga. :-). Espeor que este capitulo no te desagrade.**

**GiN mAlFoY = ¿Qué mas cambiaria en ella?... pues, creo que ha habido unas cuantas personas que adivinaron, hay que pensar un poco, pero creo que queda claro ¿no?. Ya lo veras, Espero que este capitulo tambien te guste.**

Ahora si, muchos besos a todos y disfruten de la historia. (Y dejen Reviews please).

**Capitulo 1: Recuerdos**

_Extraño tu voz en el silencio,   
o entre miles de voces y sonidos,   
extraño tu ser cuando estoy solo,   
o rodeado de buenos amigos.   
  
Extraño tu saludo en la mañana,   
tus voz brindándome caricias,   
el puente que acorta las distancias,   
y la magia que provoca tu sonrisa.   
  
Necesito de ti, quiero abrazarte,   
soy más que el aire que respiro,   
en todo lugar, a cada instante.   
  
Si te escucho, te veo o te presiento,   
envuelvo mis tristezas con tu aroma,   
y borras mi dolor con solo un beso.*(1)_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
_Hemos perdido aun este crepúsculo.   
Nadie nos vio esta tarde con las manos unidas   
mientras la noche azul caía sobre el mundo.   
  
He visto desde mi ventana   
la fiesta del poniente en los cerros lejanos.   
  
A veces como una moneda   
se encendía un pedazo de sol entre mis manos.   
  
Yo te recordaba con el alma apretada   
de esa tristeza que tú me conoces.   
  
Entonces, ¿dónde estabas?   
¿Entre qué gentes?   
¿Diciendo qué palabras?   
¿Por qué se me vendrá todo el amor de golpe   
cuando me siento triste, y te siento lejana?   
  
Cayó el libro que siempre se toma en el crepúsculo,   
y como un perro herido rodó a mis pies mi capa.   
  
Siempre, siempre te alejas en las tardes   
hacia donde el crepúsculo corre borrando estatuas*(2)   
  
_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Las lágrimas caen de mis ojos,   
resbalan al vacío eterno   
cuando pienso en ti   
y en el dolor de tu pérdida.   
  
_

_Me cuesta pensar sin sentir   
mi mente resquebrajada   
por las crueles palabras:   
"Él ha muerto".   
  
_

_Grité y me arrojé,   
traté de zafarme del abrazo   
que me mantenía sujeta.   
  
_

_Pero no había nada que hacer,   
mi dolor y sufrimiento   
eran tan profundos   
que me impedían pensar…   
  
_

_Pero no había nada que hacer,   
pues me impedían llegar a ti.   
Y ahora me dicen:   
"no hagas locuras,   
no cometas imprudencias".   
  
_

_Y yo les contesto:   
"Define locura, define imprudencia".   
Jamás te olvidaré*(3)****_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Nubarrones oscuros,   
Cubren al cálido sol;   
Así como mi corazón,   
se cubre de dolor.   
  
La brisa del norte avanza   
Suave y placentera ella es;   
Como una vez, tus tersas manos   
recorren mi roja cabellera.   
  
El murmullo del agua,   
al correr me canta,   
tristes melodías de viejos tiempos;   
Tiempos aquellos de alegría y amor.   
  
Ahora lo que me queda es el recuerdo   
Recuerdo cálido y dulce,   
Como los besos que me diste,   
Tierno y protector como tus abrazos.   
  
Ya no soporto mas,   
Extraño tu olor a canela,   
Tu sutil hablar,   
Con promesas e historias.   
  
¡Dónde estas! Grita mi corazón   
En un ahogado intento,   
De comprende, aceptar y dejar.   
  
Comprender el porque y razón,   
Aceptar el cómo y cuando sucedió,   
Donde y porqué se fue,   
Dejar de lamentar y avanzar.   
  
Corazón de papel,   
Pedazos quedan esparcidos en el piso;   
Como mis lagrimas,   
Lagrimas de lluvia al caer.*(4)  
  
_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"El sol brillaba intensamente sobre los verdes prados que rodeaban el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Todo estaba en relativa calma, la primavera había llegado y con ella el deseo de libertad de todos los que allí estudiaban. Nada predecía el desastre que esa tarde iba a acontecer en ese mismo lugar, desastre que terminaría bajo lluvia y despedidas de gente querida. Pero ahora, en esos instantes, la paz reinaba bajo las paredes del inmenso y calido castillo, sin saber que la tormenta muy pronto llevaría a esas puertas._

_Apoyada sobre una ventana se recortaba la figura de una muchacha pelirroja, miraba el horizonte e imaginaba lo que haría en verano, pues, debido a unas circunstancias especiales, tenia motivos para no querer abandonar el castillo que tantas alegrías le había proporcionado. Por una parte, si, quería tener vacaciones, no tener clases, ser libre… pero por otra, añoraría la estancia en el castillo… tenia sus motivos para no querer terminar su sexto curso…_

_- Ginny…_

_Escucho como su nombre era pronunciado por una persona que se encontraba detrás suyo, podía reconocer ese olor desde bastante distancia. Ni se inmuto cuando el muchacho se colocó atrás de ella y le paso los brazos por la cintura, abrazándole._

_- ¿Por qué no has ido a comer? – sentía la respiración del muchacho muy cerca de ella, casi rozándole la mejilla. Sabía quien era, llevaban meses viéndose, a escondidas claro, pero ambos se amaban en lo más profundo de sus corazones, esa era la razón por la que no quería abandonar la escuela dentro de unas semanas._

_- ¿Preocupándote por mi?, quien lo diría – contesto divertida, pues era raro que precisamente él mostrase ese tipo de sentimientos._

_- Yo, ¿preocupado?.... no……. bueno….. si…. pero solo por ti – dijo en tono vacilante, todavía le era difícil mostrarse sincero y abrir su corazón a las personas. Desde muy pequeño le habían enseñado a creerse superior a los demás, y esa faceta poco a poco estaba cambiando y todo debido a la persona que en esos momentos estaba abrazando de manera amorosa, ella era la razón por la que había renegado de su camino trazado, el de servir al señor Oscuro, por ella había abandonado todo en lo que había creído._

_- Si te viera ahora mi hermano…._

_- Oh no, tengo que mantener mi fachada de tipo duro – rió, solo con ella se podía mostrar calido y agradable, a los demás les mostraba su cara mas fría, debía mantener las apariencias, aunque ya le quedaba muy poco tiempo para que los demás se enterasen de su traición hacia los suyos, al salir de la escuela lo sabrían. - ¿Qué miras? – enfoco con sus ojos a donde estaba dirigida la mirada de la muchacha._

_- Miraba… lo agradable que parece el día, es de unos de esos días en que todo esta tranquilo y es delicioso ver el lento transcurrir del crecimiento de la primavera. Como se abren los pétalos de las flores, como el bosque se llena de sonidos y aromas que en otras estaciones están ocultos… el milagro de la vida, traducido en la primavera. – iba diciendo mientras su ojos recorrían todo el paisaje que se vislumbraba desde la alta torre donde se encontraban – ¿y sabes que es lo mejor? _

_- ¿Qué? – pregunto el muchacho, que en esos momentos admiraba el paisaje descrito, era admirable como ella podía expresar en palabras todo cuanto veía, ahora, después de lo que había oído, no veía nada igual, lo veía todo lleno de vida, le había descubierto otro de los sentimientos que de pequeño le habían negado, igual que… el amor._

_- Que tu estas conmigo – la muchacha giró la cabeza hasta encontrarse con la mirada del muchacho, y seguidamente, como respondiendo a un impulso común, las bocas de ambos se juntaron en un beso en el que demostraban lo enamorados que estaban el uno del otro. _

_El rubio había tomado la iniciativa juntando su boca con la de la muchacha, y ella le respondía de igual forma, se amaban, desde hacia varios meses esos encuentros furtivos habían tenido lugar, siempre en lugares escondidos, y, aunque tuvieran que fingir ante el resto, cada uno de ellos contaban los minutos que le quedaban para estar junto al otro._

_Ginny se aparto de la ventana, seguía abrazada al rubio por la cintura, y sin desasirse de sus brazos, logro darse la vuelta hasta encontrarse cara a cara con él, todo ello sin despegarse de sus labios, él la atrajo mas hacia si, hasta pegarla a su cuerpo. Los brazos de la muchacha, anteriormente en la espalda de él, subieron hasta su cuello y allí se entrelazaron sus dedos, atrayendo su cara más hacia ella. Se separaron un momento, para coger aire, pero, tras esa corta pausa, de nuevo se unieron en el beso que ambos deseaban. El rubio le lamió el labio inferior con delicadeza por espacio de unos segundos y lo profundizó… el beso se estaba volviendo tan apasionado que les recordaba el inicio de algo sucedido hacia sólo una semana atrás, cuando llegaron a algo mas que los besos y las caricias…_

_Cuando sintieron que el aire les volvía a fallar, separaron sus bocas y el rubio se dedico a observar detenidamente cada rincón de la cara de la joven que tenia enfrente y que le había cautivado. Se detuvo en los ojos de ella, le había parecido ver un brillo especial en ellos, no se había dado cuenta antes, pero era como si brillasen. Se detuvo a observar los bellos ojos y ese brillo tan extraordinario en ellos, según recordaba él, hace unos días no lo tenia, pero desde que sucediera aquello… muchas cosas habían cambiado para los dos, todo para bien, ahora se sentían mas unidos que nunca…_

_De repente, enturbiando el mágico momento, sintió como un escalofrió le recorría el cuerpo entero, el dolor empezaba en el brazo izquierdo, justo donde… de nuevo otra sacudida le recorrió el cuerpo, cada vez eran mas fuertes. Soltó a la muchacha y cayó al suelo, de rodillas, sujetándose fuerte el brazo izquierdo con la otra mano y apretando los dientes hasta sentir el sabor amargo de la sangre circulándole por la boca. Había oído muchas veces sobre eso, e incluso lo había experimentado, pero esta vez era demasiado fuerte, demasiado para poderlo resistir… eso sólo significaba una cosa… Voldemort se hallaba cerca._

_- Es él, ¿verdad? – la cara preocupada de la pelirroja se encontraba a la misma altura que él, se había agachado para darle su apoyo, era de las únicas personas que conocían la existencia de esa marca en su brazo y de todo lo que eso conllevaba. _

_Otra oleada de dolor le recorrió el cuerpo, era insoportable e imposible de resistir, esta vez soltó un grito de dolor que quedo ahogado en un hombro de la muchacha, se había puesto a su lado y, abrazándole, intentaba aliviar el dolor que le recorría, aunque eso no era suficiente. De nuevo sintió la potencia de la llamada, y, otra vez, un rastro de sangre empapo la túnica de la muchacha, el dolor aumentaba cada vez mas, no sabia como pararlo, parecía que de un momento a otro iba a desfallecer de dolor._

_- Tenemos que ir a avisar a alguien – entre sus parpados, cerrados a causa del sufrimiento que le embargaba, podía percibir la angustia de la muchacha. _

_Sintió como ella le levantaba del suelo y como, poco a poco, empezaban a caminar por los pasillos de esa parte de la escuela. Tardarían bastante en llegar a donde se suponía que se encontraba el resto de los habitantes del castillo, ya que, a cada rato, se detenían para recuperarse, ella debido al peso que soportaba y él para reponerse un poco del dolor que cada vez volvía con mas fuerza._

_Llevaban mas o menos una media hora caminando y no habían podido avanzar mucho, quizás unos quince metros, no mas, pero el cansancio ya se reflejaba en ambos. De repente, a lo lejos del pasillo, la figura de un hombre se vislumbro de forma borrosa, venia caminando cabizbajo, y apretaba los labios en un gesto de contener dolor,  él también estaba soportándolo. En el instante en que el brillo de una antorcha se reflejo en la cara del profesor, los dos jóvenes se sintieron con un poco mas de fuerza y, levantándose del suelo en donde se habían dejado caer, corrieron hasta ponerse a la par que el hombre._

_- Profesor Snape tiene que ayudarle – Ginny se dirigió sin titubear al hombre que se encontraba enfrente suyo, en clase siempre se había sentido acobardada en su presencia, pero esta vez era diferente, se sentía con fuerzas para enfrentarse a su profesor mas temido._

_Severus Snape, al sentí que alguien pronunciaba su nombre, se giro para ver quien era la persona que había interrumpido su decidido caminar hacia las mazmorras. La dura y fría mascara del profesor de pociones no delato la sorpresa que le había causado oír y ver lo que en esos momentos estaba viendo y oyendo: primero, una alumna, que en clase se comportaba de manera bastante tímida, se enfrentaba a él como si fuera un igual; segundo: esa misma alumna ayudando a un muchacho, a una hora en que deberían estar en el comedor; y tercero y mas importante: que ese muchacho era un slytherin, enemigo declarado de la casa Gryffindor, que era de donde era la muchacha, y mas sorprendente todavía, que ese joven era Draco Malfoy._

_Si la sorpresa que había tenido no era suficiente, la visión de los dos muchachos agarrados y soportándose mutuamente, le recordaba a él algo sucedido hacia ya mucho, mucho tiempo… de cuando él iba al colegio… miraba las manos de ambos entrelazadas y las miradas que se lanzaban delataban claramente que ya hacia bastante que se veían en secreto… tal y como…_

_Sintió de nuevo el dolor que habia estado soportando en el brazo desde bastante tiempo atrás, y vio de reojo que, a la par, Draco se sostenía y agarraba a la joven de dieciséis años para soportar el dolor. Era como él, otro traidor a Voldemort, eso sólo lo sabían dos personas: el director y él, aunque… mirando la forma en que le sostenía la muchacha, quizás eran tres los conocedores del secreto. _

_Decidió soportar estoicamente el dolor como había hecho desde que empezara a sentirlo, normalmente, esos ataques de furia de su "señor" terminaban pronto, en una hora o un poco mas, terminarían, y solo quedaría su recuerdo. El dolor que de nuevo comenzó, le hizo recapacitar, no era como siempre, esta vez parecía que Voldemort tramaba algo, y bastante grande para reclutar a todos sus efectivos de esa forma. Ellos dos, al ser traidores y no acudir a la llamada, tenían que soportar esta hasta que el ultimo de sus fieles vasallos se decidiesen presentar…_

_- Profesor, ¿Qué pasa? – la voz de la joven Weasley le devolvió de nuevo a la realidad, había estado pensando y deliberando sobre los posibles planes que podía tener en mente el Lord._

_- Un ataque, uno a gran escala – dijo sin pensar, en voz alta. En cuanto se dio cuenta de eso, comprobó que si, que era eso lo que se estaba fraguando y, si sus teorías no fallaban, el lugar del ataque era cerca, demasiado cerca, en ese mismo lugar, allí era donde iban a atacar, y seria muy pronto, lo demostraba la rapidez con que llamaba a sus mortifagos. La gravedad de la situación se hizo entonces evidente – Hay que avisar al director._

_- ¿Qué hacemos nosotros?_

_- Usted, vaya a la sala común de Gryffindor, yo llevare al señor Malfoy… – observo al muchacho, estaba casi desmayado debido al dolor que soportaba, no tenia tanta experiencia como él – a la enfermería después, avisare al director._

_- No le voy a abandonar – la voz firme de la joven le sorprendió – Además, no hay tiempo que perder, yo llevare a Draco a la enfermería. Usted, vaya a avisar a Dumbledore,_

_Dicho y hecho, como si una fuerza poderosa le invadiese, el profesor de pociones corrió en dirección al gran comedor, donde, ajenos a todo, se encontraba el resto del colegio disfrutando de una magnifica comida, posiblemente la ultima para alguno de ellos._

_Allí, en medio del pasillo, se quedaron dos jóvenes adolescentes, ignorando que con ese gesto cambiarían muchas de las cosas que iban a acontecer en esa tarde, ignorando que con esa decisión se había trazado ya un destino para cada uno de ellos… La suerte estaba echada…"_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

- ¿Otra vez has soñado con esa noche?

- Si – contesto una joven pelirroja de unos veintiocho años mientras se despertaba sudorosa y temblando. Contempló los ojos que le miraban a ella desde el otro extremo de la cama, allí se encontraba él, una de las únicas cosas que le habían mantenido con vida desde aquellos hechos sucedidos ya hace tiempo.

El otro se acerco hacia ella y le pasó uno de sus brazos por encima de su cintura, como brindándole su apoyo. Cada vez que soñaba con esa noche, él siempre estaba a su lado y conseguía, gracias a su presencia, que el recuerdo de lo acontecido disminuyese un poco. Sintió que la cabeza de él se apoyaba en su pecho y como las respiraciones de ambos se acompasaban e iban a un ritmo pausado hasta que los dos quedaron dormidos de nuevo en tranquilidad, esa noche ya no volvería a soñar con esos sucesos.

La alarma sonó a la hora convenida, con cuidado para no despertar a su acompañante, Ginny Weasley se levanto de la cama y lo apago. Volvió su mirada hacia la cama, allí estaba él, su pelo se encontraba alborotado sobre la cama y lucia una cara de ángel mientras dormía, no le despertaría todavía, aun podría dormir un poco más, le arropó con las sabanas para que el chico no perdiera el calor del calido sueño.

Con cuidado para no despertarle, fue al baño a ducharse. 

Mientras sentía el correr del agua sobre su cuerpo pensó en que tenia que ser fuerte, esa noche, de hace casi ya doce años, lo había decidido, la frágil y miedosa niña que era entonces se había convertido en una mujer hecha y derecha, con sus objetivos fijados.

Entró de nuevo en la habitación, ahora si que le daba pena despertar al muchacho dormido en la gran cama, era tan tierna la imagen… Con cuidado se apoyo en el colchón, acercándose a la cara de él, le acaricio amorosamente las mejillas rosadas, poco a poco, invitándole a despertar del sueño que tenía, era la hora de abandonar el mundo de los sueños y enfrentarse de nuevo a los quehaceres diarios.

- Venga… a levantarse – decía poco a poco, mientras le pasaba la mano sobre las mejillas del muchacho.

- Ahora… voy…. déjame dormir… cinco minutos más – decía él mientras empezaba a levantarse.

- De acuerdo, te espero abajo. Voy preparando el desayuno – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta camino de la cocina.

Al cabo de un rato, el olor del beicon, huevos y tocino recorría la casa, invitando a todo habitante que en ella había a ir corriendo a la cocina a degustar tan rico manjar.

- Uhmmm… que buen olor – dijo alguien al entrar a la cocina, según se veía, acababa de salir de la ducha, pues su pelo todavía seguía húmedo.

- Calla y siéntate a desayunar – dijo Ginny mientras colocaba en su plato la ración correspondiente y en el otro, lo que faltaba.

- ¿Sabes? Cada día lo haces todo más bueno.

- No conseguirás mas ración aunque me alabes – rió la joven mientras observaba como la otra persona comía sin cesar el contenido de su plato, que a diferencia del de ella, intacto, se encontraba ya casi sin contenido.

- ¿Por qué? – el muchacho hizo un mohín con la cara – Tengo hambre. Siempre tengo hambre – recalcó las ultimas palabras, a lo que la muchacha le paso mas comida, ya sabia que esa situación se daba todos los días, por ello siempre preparaba bastante mas comida que la habitual para dos personas.

Mientras lo observaba comer, comprobó que el tiempo había trascurrido deprisa, demasiado deprisa para ambos, daría lo que fuera para que ese momento se congelase, que no avanzase, que se quedase como estaban ambos, juntos, allí, en la cocina, los dos, aunque….. faltaba un elemento en esa estampa….. alguien que esa noche, de hace ya mas de once años, había muerto bajo la maldición asesina….. 

Allí, enfrente de ella, se encontraba su vivo retrato, un niño de casi ya once años y que se parecía hasta el mínimo detalle a su padre, quitando varios rasgos propios de la familia pelirroja de su madre. 

Allí estaba, una replica exacta de su único y adorado amado y amante: el hijo de Draco Malfoy y Ginny Weasley.

++++++++++++++++

_*(1)"Te extraño"__   
_*_(2) Rima numero 10 de Pablo Neruda_

_*(3)"Define locura, define imprudencia" De Jack Dawson_

_*(4)"Recuerdo"_


	3. Bonus Capitulo 1

Siento no poder subir el capitulo 2 entero, pero hasta que no este totalmente completo no lo voy a poner aquí, asi que a esperar toca (lo siento de veras) 

El retraso de debe mayoritariamente a la realización de la otra historia que llevo junto con esta ("Harry Potter y la antorcha de la llama verde"), puesto que parece que los episodios en esa me viene mas rapidamente y se escriben de una forma automatica, espero que lo comprendan (aunque esta ya tiene casi todo definido, la otra como que me atrae con una fuerza irresistible, pero no preocuparse, que continuo escribiendo esta, aunque tarde mas de lo normal)

Ahora los reviews

**Jack Dawson = Creo que te dije que me pasaria por tus historias (sipi, creo que si), pero el impulso de escribir es ahora mil veces mas grande que el de leer, pero no te preocupes, que algun dia lo hare. Lo del poema, creo que me imagino a quien iba dirigido (y mas viendo tu bio, jeje). Y si, me he leido el 5 libro (como si no iba a hacer mi propia continuación :-P) ahora voy por la lectura numero 7 en ingles, para ver detalles para mi fic. Las dudas que tienes, pues… en el capitulo 2 seran resueltas (y espero subirlo pronto, si no, creo que alguien me mata). Muchos besos y disfruta con el bonus.**

**Arwen-chan** = Para que la espera no sea tanta, aquí tienes un pequeño bonus. Y lo de sola, ahh… eso tiene su  explicación en uno de los capitulos (no se si en el 3 o en el 4), pero que Harry no aparezca tiene una pequeña explicación (¿Quién ha dicho que sigue vivo?) Espero que este bonus te guste y ya veras que no es deprimente (atencion a los pequeños)

** KaTy = **Ups, creo que voy a tardar un poquito mas, pero, como le he dicho a Arwen-Chan, para que la espera no sea larga, aquí hay un pequeño bonus. Disfrutalo.

**Bonus****  (_capitulo 1)_ **  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""   
  
_"-La suerte estaba echada…"_- el padre de los niños paró de narrar la historia, llevaba desde mucho rato antes leyendo ese libro. Sus dos hijos gemelos le miraron desde la cama, estaban todavía con los ojos abiertos, cuando deberían estar ya dormidos desde hace bastante tiempo.   
- ¿Y que pasó luego? – Will, el mayor de los dos se destapó y se acercó gateando por su cama hasta sentarse cerca de su padre.   
- Si, yo también quiero saberlo – el otro muchacho, de unos doce años se incorporó a la par que su hermano - ¿Quién de los dos va a morir?   
- No seas bruto, Jim – le recriminó su gemelo, pero a la vez se dirigió a su padre - Porque… porque no va a morir nadie, ¿verdad papá?   
En esos instantes, la madre de los niños entró en la habitación, había oído la última frase de la conversación.   
- Hubo un muerto muy importante esa noche – parecía recordar – Pero las personas no se mueren del todo mientras se las recuerda, así que si alguna vez os veis en una situación parecida, si se os muere alguien querido, recordar este consejo, recordar a la persona que siempre ha estado a vuestro lado, así nunca os abandonara del todo, además, - señaló su corazón – Siempre la tendréis aquí – una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla. Su marido al ver esto, y sabiendo lo que significaba lo que ella había dicho, la abrazó fuertemente.

- Cariño, no temas, no volverá a pasar – le depositó un dulce beso en la mejilla – Ahora, gandules –se dirigió a sus dos hijos gemelos que miraban la escena sin saber muy bien que pensar – los dos a la cama.   
- Nooooo…   
- Más tarde, please.   
- Nada de protestas, a la cama. Mañana seguimos con el relato.   
- Bien   
- De acuerdo   
- Buenas noches   
- Buenas noches   
Los dos muchachos se metieron en su cama entre protestas. En cuanto el padre comprobó que sus dos hijos estaban bien arropados en sus respectivas camas, y tras dar cada uno de los padres un beso de buenas noches, ambos adultos salieron del dormitorio apagando la luz con un movimiento de varita.   
  
Will y Jim dejaron pasar un rato hasta que el ruido de los pasos se alejó de su habitación, cuando comprobaron que sus padres estaban ya lejos, uno de los dos, gateando e intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, se acercó a la silla donde se había quedado el libro titulado _"Nuevos comienzos"_ y agarrándolo fue a la cama de su hermano, ambos querían saber que era lo que había pasado aquella tarde-noche de tormenta y quien de los dos estudiantes había muerto.   
  
- No tendrías que haber entrado – dijo el hombre mientras le retiraba de nuevo una lagrima a su mujer.   
- No es nada, sólo es que, el recuerdo de aquella noche me hace pensar en… ya sabes – la respuesta que tuvo de su marido fue el abrazo fuerte, él sabia lo que esa persona había significado para ella.   
- No te preocupes, esté donde esté, estará bien.   
- Lo se – a la vez que decía esto agarró un colgante en forma de D que llevaba en el cuello, su padre se lo había dado al c umplir la mayoría de edad, y le hacia recordar, además del significado que este tenia, a su madre, una mujer excepcional, que murió una noche para salvarla a ella… una noche parecida a la que describía la historia que leía su marido a sus hijos cada noche.   
  
""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

N/A: ¿Qué les parecio? Espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews.

Por cierto, estoy pensando en nombre para el hijo de Ginny, acepto propuestas. 

Muchos besos y hasta el proximo capitulo.


	4. Sacrificio

Hola de nuevo a todos y todas.

Siento la demora, pero creo que, como dije en algún capitulo (y si no, lo digo ahora), esta historia va a ir bastante lenta, debido a que la otra que estoy escribiendo será mi principal. (Continuación del quinto libro oficial, llevo ya unos 18 capitulo mas o menos, se que es un poco rara al principio, pero después se calma todo). 

Intentare actualizar esta cuando pueda, es decir, cada quince días mas o menos (o eso espero), y espero que la sigan disfrutando.

Vuelvo a repetir que va a tratar sobre el pasado, el presente y… _el futuro, _creo que comprenderán lo ultimo al terminar de leer este capitulo (o eso espero)

Me han gustado mucho los reviews recibidos, veo que no se olvidan de la historia a pesar de lo vaga que es la autora (jeje).

Veamos que se puede decir, aunque me parece que ya he contestado a algo anteriormente :-)

**Jack Dawson = Espero que tras leer el capitulo lo comprendas, veras que hay un elemento en común y si piensas un poco, puede que veas la relación entre los niños y la historia. Espero que te guste el capitulo (y ya ves, me decidí al final a escribir mis propios poemas, eso de leer poesía me afecta de alguna manera, jeje). Muchos besos y disfruta.**

**Hailie Jade = He visto que has puesto muchos nombres, y me alegra mucho. Será un nombre de chico y la primera letra… ya veras algo en este capitulo, pero creo que nadie acertara como se llamara (creo que en el próximo capitulo lo pondré), pero todavía acepto propuestas de nombre para mas personas. Espero que también te guste el capitulo.**

**KaTy = Si, ya ves, actualice después de unos cuantos siglos, jeje. Pero lo dicho, esta historia va a ir un poco mas lenta (lo siento), pero a cambio, creo que los capítulos van a ser intensos. Veamos, si, creo que acertaste en parte, y ya veras en este capitulo lo que pasa. El nombre creo que se desvelara en el siguiente (o eso espero, jeje). Disfruta con el capitulo.**

**GiN mAlFoY = Creo que otra persona encontró una de las pistas del nombre, jeje. Bueno, si, su nombre empezara por D, pero lo que viene a continuación, ya se vera lo que es. Ah, y no te preocupes, que ya ves que yo también tardo un montón en actualizar la historia. Espero que al menos te hayan ido bien los exámenes y hayas aprobado todo con buenas notas. (yo esperando impacientemente las vacaciones de Navidad, que ya se acercan). Espero que disfrutes del capitulo y ponme tu opinión cuando quieras, no hay prisa. Muchos besos.**

Ahora ya, pueden leer el capitulo. Espero que les resuelvan algunas de las dudas que me han ido comentando (aunque añadimos mas cosas para pensar, jeje, soy así de mala). Por cierto, lo del nombre, o al menos, la inicial, ya lo tenia pensado, ya verán por qué. Disfruten del capitulo y espero que dejan sus opiniones al final.

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**Capitulo 2: Sacrificio**

_Te perdí _

_cuando empecé a conocerte_

_Te fuiste _

_cuando comencé a amarte_

_Mi vida sin ti _

_no tiene sentido _

_me siento vacía sin ti_

_Eras mi timón _

_en la tormenta_

_Eras mi luz _

_en la oscuridad_

_¿Por que tuviste que morir?_

_¿Por qué tuviste que irte?_

_Pero la respuesta es simple_

_… por mí_

_Tú te cruzaste en mi camino _

_cuando, para mi, todo estaba perdido_

_Me rescataste de las frías aguas _

_y yo te rescate de tu infierno_

_Diferentes, _

_pero iguales_

_Rivales, _

_pero amantes_

_Tú y yo _

_sombra y luz_

_Tu negrura se iluminó, _

_yo te di calidez con mis brazos_

_tú me descubriste un paraíso lejano_

_Maldito rayo _

_maldito asesino _

_maldito todo lo que sucedió _

_que en esa noche te perdí _

_y ya nunca más volverás a vivir_

_¿Cómo quieres que no te olvide?_

_¿Cómo quieres que no te extrañe?_

_Pienso en ti cada noche_

_Y al despertarte veo tu reflejo_

_Te tengo a  mi lado _

_Cada mañana al levantarme_

_Tú estás aquí conmigo, _

_mas bien, tu reflejo_

_Él esta conmigo se parece tanto a ti_

_me hubiera gustado que lo conocieras_

_Él es tu hijo, tu reflejo_

_Fruto del amor de ambos_

_Cuando todo parecía perfecto._

_Donde quiera que estés, _

_Draco, yo nunca te olvidare._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Allí, en medio del pasillo, se quedaron dos jóvenes adolescentes, ignorando que con ese gesto cambiarían muchas de las cosas que iban a acontecer en esa tarde, ignorando que con esa decisión se había trazado ya un destino para cada uno de ellos… La suerte estaba echada…_

_Mientras la conversación se desarrollaba entre los dos jóvenes y el malhumorado profesor, nubes negras fueron invadiendo el cielo lentamente. La claridad que había imperado hasta esa hora en ese magnifico día de primavera empezaba a desaparecer bajo un manto de oscuridad que parecía anunciar los acontecimientos que se avecinaban, esa tarde todo iba a cambiar, para bien o para mal, el mundo ya no seguiría siendo el mismo que hasta entonces._

_Pero de eso no se habían dado cuenta los dos adolescentes que se encontraban andando por los pasillos en busca de un escondite seguro, iban hacia la enfermería, para que le diesen al muchacho algo para calmar el dolor que empezaba a ser insoportable en su antebrazo izquierdo, como si el que provocaba esa reacción estuviera haciéndolo de forma premeditada como castigo contra el muchacho y contra lo que el denominaba traidores a su causa, así era de malévola la mente de ese tenebroso mago._

_- ¿Te encuentras bien? – se habían detenido en mitad del pasillo, un súbito estremecimiento del rubio les había hecho detenerse en esa parte, y ahora este estaba apoyándose en la pared, como si le faltara el aire._

_- No… no… no te preocupes – se reincorporo de su posición, había caído al suelo de nuevo, tras otro ataque de dolor. No sabía cuanto tiempo duraría esa agonía, pero lo que no quería era que ella se preocupase, lo aguantaría, llegaría hasta su destino. Si Ginny le acompañaba, soportaría el dolor hasta el final._

_- No me mientas Draco – la pelirroja agarro justo a tiempo al muchacho antes de que este cayera de nuevo al suelo, no había emitido ni una muestra de debilidad hasta esos momentos, en que los pies le habían flaqueado y pareció que se mareaba. – No llegaremos a la enfermería a este paso – concluyó al ver que todavía le faltaban muchos pasillos hasta llegar al sitio donde todos los dolores se le pasarían con una poción quizás._

_Apoyando al, ahora desmayado, joven en el suelo, se encamino hacia una de las ventanas que inundaban el pasillo y se asomó a ella, todavía estaban en el tercer piso y por delante les quedaba un largo trayecto. Llevó sus ojos al cielo y se sorprendió al ver el cambio sufrido, del azul radiante y brillante de un espléndido día de primavera se había pasado a una negrura sofocante, pesada, difícil de observar durante unos minutos… ahí se dio cuenta de que el peligro andaba muy cerca, ya estaba acercándose y muy pronto todo seria caos y destrucción en el alegre castillo._

_- Rápido, tenemos que irnos – dijo apresurada mientras levantaba, a duras penas, el cuerpo del muchacho, tenían que llegar a la enfermería cuanto antes, o, si no, llegar al comedor, donde podrían sentirse seguros bajo la protección de sus profesores y demás compañeros de escuela._

_-----------_

_En otra parte del castillo, el resto de los alumnos se encontraban comiendo felizmente, ese día de mayo estaba resultando esplendido, quizás por el magnifico tiempo que había estado haciendo por la mañana y quizás, también, por las previsiones de una tarde libre para disfrutar en el lago que rodeaba el inmenso castillo. El ambiente era festivo, a pesar de que todavía no era final de curso, y que faltaban los exámenes para la mayoría de los muchachos que allí se encontraba, pero como la alegría es contagiosa y el día había salido tan bueno, esa tensión había desaparecido, solo faltaba terminar de comer e ir a disfrutar de una tarde de primavera que se veía, hasta ese momento, magnifico._

_De repente, en una de las cuatro grandes mesas en que se dividía el alumnado, un muchacho de pelo negro azabache se llevo rápidamente la mano a su frente y contrajo el rostro en un gesto de dolor._

_- Harry, ¿que pasa? – dijo rápidamente una de las personas sentadas a su lado, era un joven pelirrojo de la misma edad que el otro._

_- Es él… esta cerca – dijo mientras apretaba los dientes para contener los ataques de dolor que habían comenzado._

_- ¿Voldemort? – pregunto incrédulo Ron_

_- ¿Y quien si no va a ser? – le contestó una muchacha de pelo castaño que se encontraba a su lado, había alcanzado a ver como uno de los profesores abandonaba el comedor por una de las puertas laterales._

_- Herm, hace ya mucho tiempo que no le ocurría una cosa como esa… - empezó a rebatir Ron._

_- Cállense. No empiecen a discutir de nuevo – el amigo de ambos, Harry, había alcanzado a escuchar parte de la conversación en medio del dolor que le atenazaba – No se lo que va a pasar, pero no tengo muy buenos presentimientos…_

_- Yo tampoco – dijo Hermione mientras señalaba el techo del Gran Comedor, en esos instantes el cielo se empezaba a cubrir de negros nubarrones, y sobre ellos, iluminando con una mortal luz, una calavera apareció de repente, brillante, nítida, verde, mortal… el ataque había comenzado._

_---------------_

_- Ginny, pase lo que pase, quiero que conserves esto – Draco ya se había recuperado de su desmayo y, mientras caminaban por un pasillo del segundo piso, se había detenido un instante y llevándose las manos al cuello, se había quitado algo que deposito en las manos de la pelirroja que se encontraba acompañándole._

_- No… no puedo aceptarlo, Draco – dijo esta mientras observaba lo que él le había deposito en la mano, era un pequeño colgante, con una fina cadena de plata, dos serpientes, una verde y otra plateada, se encontraban enlazadas alrededor de una delicada letra D, la inicial del muchacho. – Draco, es tu mayor tesoro, no puedo aceptarlo. – hizo un ademán de devolvérselo._

_- Quiero que lo conserves – este cerró las manos de la pelirroja sobre el colgante – Ahora, vamos al comedor, nos van a necesitar – agarro fuertemente su varita, las fuerzas habían retornado a él e iba a ayudar en todo lo que pudiese._

_-----------------_

_- El día que todos hemos temido ha llegado – el director se había levantado de su asiento y se dirigía al atemorizado alumnado que miraba perplejo la imagen que se refleja en el negro cielo – todos pensábamos que en este lugar estábamos seguros, que estábamos a salvo del horror de la guerra que trascurría feroz en el resto del mundo. Pero todos sabemos, que en los tiempo que trascurren, tarde o temprano, esto iba a suceder – los ojos del anciano fueron pasando poco a poco por los asustados alumnos de primero hasta llegar a los decididos a luchar de los alumnos de séptimo – Así que vamos a defendernos, no importa que Voldemort entre aquí, no importa que venga con sus mortifagos, no importa que venga dispuesto a aniquilarnos, no importa nada de eso, lo importante es que estemos unidos, y de este modo lo derrotaremos, pues él no sabe que la unidad hace la fuerza, y juntos, todos juntos, lo derrotaremos – gritos de animo y de apoyo se escucharon entonces a lo largo y ancho del comedor, el discurso del viejo director había disipado en parte la angustia que empezaba a albergar la mayoría de las personas._

_Dumbledore esperó hasta que los murmullos del gentío que se encontraba en el comedor empezasen a disminuir y, finalmente, continúo hablando:_

_- Lo mas seguro será que nos quedemos todos juntos aquí, los alumnos de sexto se encargaran de proteger a los menores que ellos, los de quinto se mantendrán ayudándoles en la medida en que puedan, pero todos los que quieran pueden ayudar en la defensa, y los alumnos de séptimo vendrán con los profesores – su mirada se posó en un joven de la mesa de Gryffindor, indicándole que tendrían que hablar inmediatamente terminase el discurso – ahora, cada profesor se encargara de la organización de su casa y les indicara las pautas a seguir y lo que tienen que hacer. _

_Los cuatro profesores indicados (uno de los cuales había vuelto hacia unos segundos y había dicho algo al director rápidamente) se reunieron con los alumnos de su casa, después de que el director les hiciera una señal conveniente, esa defensa del castillo se había estado ensayando desde unos meses atrás, pero nadie pensaba que fuera a ser tan pronto (a lo máximo habían previsto para principios de verano, cuando los alumnos ya no estaban, pero lo hecho, hecho esta, y tenían que defender como pudiesen en esos momentos)_

_Las puertas del comedor se abrieron estrepitosamente, las barreras habían caído, los muros del castillo habían cedido al final y Lord Voldemort se adentró en el colegio Hogwarts seguro y desafiante, su victoria estaba cerca, al alcance de su mano._

_----------_

_- Ya han entrado – anunció un muchacho rubio a su acompañante, había escuchado el ruido de las puertas del comedor abrirse, aunque ellos se encontrasen un piso por arriba, habían podido sentir el temblor del suelo al suceder eso._

_- Tenemos que ayudarles… - empezó a decir la muchacha, pero alguien le interrumpió, una risa macabra se escuchó a lo largo del pasillo donde ellos se encontraban a la vez que sintieron como sus varitas les eran arrebatadas de sus manos por medio del hechizo de desarme._

_- Veo que la "parejita feliz"  - estas dos ultimas palabras salieron de su boca con desprecio – no se encuentra en el comedor con todos los demás – una figura encapuchada apareció de repente de entre las sombras, llevaba entre sus manos una varita que esgrimía fuertemente – Hoy… vas a morir – sentencio la misma persona mientras dirigía la varita hacia una de las dos personas que tenia enfrente y pronunciaba la maldición imperdonable – Avada Kedrava_

_Lo que sucedió a continuación nadie lo hubiera imaginado, ni siquiera ninguna de las personas que se encontraban en el pasillo: al ver a la figura encapuchada, y al reconocerla tras la capucha negra que le cubría el rostro, Draco Malfoy abrazó a su querida Ginny, poniéndose entre ella y la varita que esgrimía la otra persona._

_- Te quiero – dijo mientras abrazaba a la muchacha pelirroja, sabia lo que iba a ocurrir, conocía demasiado bien a la persona que sostenía la varita, quería matar a la joven por estar con él._

_La maldición le alcanzo en plena espalda cuando terminaba de decir la frase que significaba mas para él, la demostración de amor mas grande que se podía hacer la hizo él, un muchacho que en su vida se había mostrado frío y arrogante, había dado su vida para salvar a la persona que mas quería, había muerto al salvar a su amor de la muerte, murió sabiendo que era lo correcto._

_- No!!!! – Ginny sostuvo entre sus brazos al cuerpo ya inerte del muchacho al que unos minutos antes había abrazado, al joven al que había amado… y que había muerto por ella. _

_Acercó sus labios a los de él, que eso fuera un sueño, que no fuera verdad, que no estuviera muerto… pero al sentir los fríos labios del muchacho supo inmediatamente que la vida había abandonado ya al rubio y pálido joven, y empezó a llorar, a la vez que las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer en el exterior._

_- Tú!!! Tú!!! – levantó la mirada hacia la figura negra que se alzaba frente a ella, sus ojos, llenos de lagrimas, irradiaban una furia difícilmente controlable – Vas a pagar por lo que has hecho…"_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

- ¿De nuevo estas escribiendo poemas… mamá? – un muchacho rubio se asomo por encima de los hombros de su madre, pelirroja, el pelo de ambos se entremezclo con ese gesto, madre e hijo se parecían mucho, las pecas que ambos llevaban alrededor de la nariz y esparcidas por el resto de la cara claramente les identificaba como familiares, a pesar del pelo rubio del chico (heredado de su padre, como bien Ginny defendía siempre, orgullosa de su hijo).

- Si – contestó esta a la vez que terminaba de escribir el último verso del poema - ¿quieres verlo? – le alcanzó la hoja que había estado escribiendo con la pluma verde y plateada que una vez el padre del muchacho le había regalado al cumplir varios meses juntos.

- Vale, déjame ver – a pesar de tener casi doce años, el muchacho compartía la pasión de su madre para comprender y entender los sentimientos de los demás.

Ginny Weasley se removió nerviosa en el sillón mientras su hijo se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación y llevando entre sus manos la hoja con el ultimo poema escrito por ella, ese hábito lo había empezado varios años atrás, para dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos, para desahogarse y poner en papel todos sus pensamientos, todo lo que pensaba, sentía, imaginaba… se plasmaba en los poemas que ella escribía.

- "_Donde quiera que estés, Draco, yo nunca te olvidare" – el niño terminó de leer el poema, sabia quien era la persona que se mencionaba al final, era su padre, que había muerto al proteger a su madre de una persona vengativa, conocía todo lo ocurrido aquella noche y por ello entendía la mayor parte de los poemas que escribía la mujer que se encontraba sentada en el sillón – Cada día los escribes mejor, mamá – se abalanzo sobre su madre._

- Pronto no tendré a mi critico favorito – contesto esta abrazando fuerte a su hijo.

- Pero mamá, si todavía no he recibido la carta…

- La recibirás, estamos a principio de verano. Y además, estoy segura de que iras a Hogwarts, como tu padre y como yo…

En ese momento hizo su aparición una hermosa lechuza parda, como si hubiese leído el pensamiento de Ginny llevaba atada a una de sus patas una carta con el sello del mencionado colegio, el ave se dirigió rauda y  veloz al encuentro del muchacho rubio, que inmediatamente desató la carta. Después de esto, la lechuza desapareció por la ventana por la que había entrado, en el comedor de la casa se quedaron de nuevo las dos personas solas otra vez.

- Ves lo que te decía, venga, ábrela – dijo la mujer indicándole que la abriera, ya que el muchacho miraba la carta curiosamente, sorprendido de esa coincidencia.

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

_Directora: Minerva McGonagall_

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,_

_      Confederación Internacional de magos)_

_Querido señor Weasley-Malfoy:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. _

_Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. _

_Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente, Severus Snape_

_Director adjunto_

- Así que al final Snape ha obtenido el puesto de subdirector – dijo Ginny tras leer una parte de la carta y riendo – Espero que no siga enseñando Pociones

- ¿Por qué? – el muchacho pregunto extrañado

- Ya te lo contare algún día – su risa se calmó, pero se anoto mentalmente el buscar ciertas fotografías tomadas un día en una de las clases de pociones a las que asistía Draco. Según recordaba, se encontrarían en uno de sus viejos baúles, era hora de contarle a su hijo varias de las travesuras que ocurrían en su época en el colegio, esas fotografías serian una buena forma de recordar los tiempos en los que todos vivían felices y contentos, sin saber los que ocurriría al año siguiente. – Ahora veamos si han cambiado algo la lista de materiales de primer curso – desplegó la hoja que venia adjunta con la carta.

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA_

_UNIFORME_

_Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:_

_— Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras)._

_— Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario._

_— Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante)._

_— Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados)._

_(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.)_

_LIBROS_

_Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:_

_— El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1), Miranda Goshawk._

_— Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot. (Ultima actualización)_

_— Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling._

_— Guía de transformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch._

_— Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore._

_— Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger._

_— Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander._

_— Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin Trimble._

_RESTO DEL EQUIPO_

_1 varita._

_1 caldero (peltre, medida 2)._

_1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal._

_1 telescopio._

_1 balanza de latón._

_Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo._

_SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE ALOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS._

-Por lo que veo, no han cambiado muchas cosas – dijo al terminar de leer la lista de materiales junto con su hijo – Bien, todo lo podemos conseguir en el callejón Diagon y… si conozco bien a tu padrino, te comprara una escoba, a pesar de la prohibición – señaló el ultimo párrafo de la carta. – Voy a llamarle, creo que se alegrara al ver que ya recibiste tu carta de Hogwarts.

- ¿Crees que podrá venir? Le siguen siempre un montón de periodistas…

- Creo que si, ya sabe como evadirse de ellos – rió Ginny, recordando los últimos mundiales de quiddicth, en los que el padrino de su hijo, capitán de la selección de Inglaterra, tuvo unos "pequeños" percances con los reporteros (le persiguieron durante un montón de tiempo, hasta casi se colaron en su habitación) Desde que había abandonado la escuela, un año antes de que ella, lo normal era que siempre estuviera en el punto de mira de todo el mundo mágico gracias a las hazañas que hacia en los equipos de quiddicth en los que jugaba. – Voy a decírselo, ahora vengo.

El muchacho se quedó en el comedor de su casa solo, mientras su madre hablaba con un par de personas a través de la chimenea instalada en la cocina, no podía distinguir lo que estaban hablando, pero seguro que era de su próximo encuentro en el callejón Diagon y de las compras que iban a realizar juntos.

Así pues, se levantó del sillón donde su madre le había dejado y fue paseándose por la pequeña, pero calida y familiar estancia de su casa, sus ojos fueron paseando por los cuadros que cubrían la estancia, todos ellos se movían y le sonreían, la mayoría eran de la familia de su madre, pelirrojos como ella, que le saludaban de forma agradable, en otras fotos él aparecía de pequeño junto con su madre, con sus tíos, con sus abuelos… todas formaban un entorno de completa familiaridad.

También había fotos de su padre, pocas, pues él había muerto antes de que naciera, la mayoría de ellas mostraban a un joven de ojos grises y pelo rubio platino con el uniforme de Hogwarts, muchas de ellas fueron tomadas en su séptimo año, año en el que murió, y a escondidas, pues nadie mas estaba en las fotos, sólo su padre, aunque a veces una muchacha pelirroja también se encontraba presente: su madre.

Esas fotos se las sabia de memoria, las había observado muchos años y conocía toda la historia, y se sentía orgulloso de ser quien era. 

Sus manos jugaron inconscientemente con un colgante que llevaba al cuello, su madre se lo había regalado al cumplir once años (los cumplía en febrero, casi nueve meses después del aniversario de la muerte de su padre). El colgante consistía en dos serpientes entrelazadas, formando una letra, la misma inicial que el nombre de su padre y la misma inicial que su nombre.

Sus ojos se detuvieron al final en otra fotografía, esta también estaba fechada el mismo año en que murió su padre. En ella se veía a tres jóvenes con su madre, todos tendrían un año mas que ella, a todos los reconoció, le habían contado muchas cosas de los tres, de sus aventuras en el colegio y de cómo ocurrió todo ese año, dos jóvenes: uno de pelo negro azabache, con gafas y con una curiosa cicatriz en la frente: otro, pelirrojo, claramente familiar suyo; una muchacha de pelo castaño y su madre, era todo lo que se veía en la fotografía, todos sonreían: era la ceremonia de graduación de los tres primeros.

- Ya está, dentro de dos días, vamos a comprar los materiales – Ginny había vuelto a entrar al salón – dice que intentara despistar a los periodistas cuando vayamos.

- Vale mamá – respondió el muchacho, mirando de nuevo la fotografía que había estado observando anteriormente, ahí aparecía su padrino rodeado de las personas a las que mas había estimado durante su estancia en el colegio, aunque nadie hubiera pensado que sucediera eso en la entrega de los diplomas, (como tampoco se había imaginado nadie que un gryffindor y un slytherin formaran pareja) nadie supo jamás lo que sucedió esa noche en la que uno de chicos presentes en la fotografía desapareció para no ser visto nunca más, uno de los tres faltaba desde entonces.

+++++++++++++++++

Fin del capitulo.

Espero que les haya gustado, y dejen sus opiniones al final (y conjeturas, e ideas de lo que puede suceder, aunque ya todo esta casi planificado, pero se vera lo que se puede hacer si dejan alguna cosa buena).

Hasta el próximo capitulo y cuídense.

Pd: El poema del principio esta escrito por mi, espero que les haya gustado, es uno de mis primeros intentos en hacer poesía.

Pd2: Me agradaría muchísimo que se pasasen a leer un fic que acabo de subir, se llama "Superviviente" y consta de un capitulo solamente, es fácil de leer, y espero que les guste (aunque no sea esta misma pareja, pero ya verán de quien/es se trata). Estaría agradecida de por vida si me hacen ese favor (y si ponen reviews, mucho mas). 

Un beso para tod@s los que han leído hasta aquí y han soportado a esta escritora tan pesada.

Hasta el próximo capitulo.

Ciao


	5. Réquiem por los caídos valerosamente

Casi un mes después, vuelvo con el capitulo nuevo. :-P

Espero que os acordeis de mi, y de lo sucedido anteriormente (con el tiempo trascurrido no lo se.)

Primero, mis disculpas, no suelo tardar tanto, pero tengo tres historias que desarrollo a la vez, y como que cada una es distinta y cada una requiere su tiempo. Otra cosa, las vacaciones de navidad que han estado por medio y que no me han dejado mucho tiempo para absolutamente nada (bueno, si, algun capitulo de la antorcha, pero nada mas). Y otra mas, este capitulo ha sufrido tantos retoces y cambios que no se parece a nada de lo que habia imaginado en un principio, pero aun asi, me ha gustado como ha quedado, es muchisimo mejor de lo que habia previsto (espero que ha vosotros os parezca igual)

Vuestros reviews (y mil gracias a los que contestan)

Jack Dawson = Bueno, mi especialidad es dejar muchas dudas e incognitas para resolverlas en siguientes capitulos (es mi "pequeña" debilidad, y me gusta escribir asi). No te preocupes, tus dudas se veran resueltan en este capitulo (o en el siguiente), no hay problema. Y si, los de la foto son los cuatro que dices (Ron, Hermione, Harry y Ginny), y por cierto, lo del padrino y la foto, se resolvera en el siguiente capitulo (lo siento, este era muy largo para añadir eso). Espero que te guste este capitulo. Y gracias por dejar review. Muchos besos,

KaTy = YA ves, no lo abandono, solo que se demora un poco en tomar forma y salir entero el capitulo. La espera, aunque larga, espero que no haya sido en vano. Ya veras, este capitulo va a ser muy intenso. (y la medio poesia del final, tambien es mia, estoy de prueba con ellas – si lees "Superviviente", uno de mis fics, veras que ahí tambien hago un poco de todo-) Ya me despido, espero que te guste el capitulo, Muchos besos.

eowyn malfoy = Bienvenida, espero que te guste el nuevo capitulo. Y si, lo se, los capitulos tienen a agotar los pañuelos cercanos (buenoooo, mas en otro fic que tengo, que ese si que es con advertencia a tener klennex cerca = "El valor de las cosas") En este capitulo no saldra el nombre, y lo del padrino y  mas cosas, es para el siguiente (que ya esta en producción). Los demas fics que tengo, para leerlo tienes que pinchar en el nombre (arriba, donde pone Autor) y al final de la descripción tienes todos las historias que llevo escritas. Espero que disfrutes con ellas y con el nuevo capitulo. Muchos beso.

Ahora si, ya pueden empezar a leer. Disfrutenlo.

_Nota: Sucede en Hogwarts. _

**Capitulo 3: Réquiem por los caídos valerosamente**

"- ¡¡¡Tú!!! ¡¡¡Tú!!! – levantó la mirada hacia la figura negra que se alzaba frente a ella, sus ojos, llenos de lagrimas, irradiaban una furia difícilmente controlable – Vas a pagar por lo que has hecho…

La otra persona que se encontraba en el pasillo, encapuchada, cubierta por un manto negro que no dejaba adivinar su identidad, se había quedado inmóvil al ver al muchacho rubio interponerse entre el rayo y la joven Weasley. Si, lo sabia, sabia que ambos se veían en secreto, que ambos tenían una aventura, pero no sabía que esa relación fuera mas fuerte de lo que se había imaginado, que llevaría al frío e imperturbable slytherin a sacrificarse por la pelirroja. Nunca, en su larga vida, ni en sus pensamientos más locos o extraños se hubiera imaginado aquel desenlace, pero era así, y sus propios ojos lo observaban, veían el cuerpo del rubio muerto bajo la maldición que ella había lanzado, veía el cuerpo inerte de su compañero en el suelo, de su confidente, de su "amor imposible"… Pansy Parkinson dejó caer al suelo la varita de la cual había salido la maldición imperdonable.

- No…. no… no… él no… tú tenias…… él no…. – su voz vacilante intentaba encadenar entre sí las múltiples ideas que le rondaban por la cabeza, pero no le salían mas que incoherencias, su mente estaba turbada ante la imagen del cuerpo del estudiante de Hogwarts – Tú……… no él – sus ojos se posaban una y otra vez sobre el rostro del rubio y el rostro lloroso de la pelirroja.

- ¿Que?, ya te has quedado contenta, ¿no? – la voz furiosa de Ginny se escuchó en todo el pasillo, llena de rabia, de ira… de dolor y amargura. Sus ojos expresaban sus mas profundos sentimientos, y si hubiera sido posible, la figura de aquella aprendiza de mortifago, ya estaría en el suelo, muerta, si las miradas de verdad matasen, y no muerta sin mas, si no una y mil veces muerta y enviada al infierno de nuevo, mil y una veces la estrangularía con sus ojos y mil y una veces la condenaría eternamente a los fuegos de la locura, pero… por desgracia, las miradas no mataban.

La varita, antes resbalada por la mano de la joven, llego inexorablemente, quizás para fortuna de una, y desgracia de otra, a los pies de la figura de la pelirroja, que sintiendo que algo le rozaba en un zapato, bajó sus ojos y se encontró con lo que menos podía imaginar: su arma para la venganza, usaría la misma varita que había servido para matar a Draco para vengarle, "irónico", pensó, pero ese pensamiento solo le duró el tiempo exacto en el que sus ojos de nuevo se posaron en la figura rígida de la mortifaga, que todavía no se podía creer lo que había hecho.

- No… no… no…. – se oía repetir una y otra vez a la slytherin y, "amiga" del muchazo muerto – no… no… no… - sus pies dieron un paso atrás, en un vano intento de alejarse de la imagen que le torturaría para el resto de su vida – no… no… no… - no podía apartar sus ojos de los ojos abiertos del cadáver, que le miraban vacíos de toda vida, a ella, a su verdugo, a su mejor amiga. Podía jurar que la había reconocido, bajo aquella capucha, aquel disfraz de servidora del Lord Oscuro, él sabia que se encontraba su amiga, sabia que no habia sido por la voz (modificada), sabia que no había sido por su atuendo, pero, algo le había permitido reconocerla bajo aquel manto de asesino – no… ¡no!... ¡NO! – su mente no reaccionaba, ¿que era lo que había hecho?, había matado a su mejor amigo, aquel en el que mas confiaba, ¿y por que? ¿Por unos inútiles celos?, ¿por que no soportaba verle tan feliz junto a una persona que no era de su rango?, ¿por que habia elegido a una gryffindor en vez de a ella? Por todo eso y por mucho mas, porque ella no habia sabido darle ese amor desinteresado, porque ella no le había descubierto que mas allá, mas allá de lo superficial se encontraba un alma, porque ella no le había sabido comprender, ni había sabido leer sus temores ni los había podido curar, y Virginia Weasley si…

Sin que se enterase la otra persona, aunque tampoco estaba muy por la labor de apartar sus ojos del cadáver tendido junto a ella en el pasillo, Ginny se dispuso a levantarse, a abandonar el suelo, donde estaba sentada, para encararse, estar a la altura y poder tomarse la venganza por su mano, no sin antes, en un gesto apenas distinguible, tomar la varita caída al suelo.

- Permíteme que te corrija – la ágil y veloz mente de la pelirroja, aunque todavía profundamente dolida por la perdida, había preparado una venganza que la slytherin no olvidaría nunca – Hoy… yo no voy a morir… - el duro rostro de Pansy ni se inmuto ante esto, todavía seguía demasiado aturdida con lo que acababa de hacer como para prestar atención a lo que la otra muchacha decía – Y tu… tú vivirás para lamentar este día… lo revivirás cada segundo que te quede de vida. Cada vez que te levantes, cada vez que pienses, cada vez que recuerdes algo… revivirás este momento, pensaras en lo que hiciste, en la vida que destrozaste. Cada vez que te acuestes, veras el rostro de tu "amigo" muerto – la palabra muerto sonó como una sentencia que creo un gran silencio entre ambas, ni la respiración se oía – Hoy… tu vida se ha acabado. Pansy Parkinson, prepárate para lamentar esta hora, y este día… Adiós y espero no verte nunca más – un hechizo de inmovilización impactó en el cuerpo de la otra muchacha, las palabras se le habían quedado clavadas en el alma, como unidas a un encantamiento, como si las oyera con una voz autoritaria que le sentenciara para siempre ese tipo de vida, lamentar el haber hecho eso… y no sabia cuanto tenia de razón, y cuanto lamentaría haberse unido unos meses atrás a Voldemort. Lo recordaría desde su celda de Azkaban, junto a otros prisioneros (pocos), recordaría las palabras exactas, el oscuro y frío pasillo donde su vida quedo atrás para dar paso a una de lamentaciones, a una donde lo que mas se deseaba era morir cuando se despertaba… la imagen de Draco no se le quitaría de la mente, y la imagen de una muchacha de pelo rojo cual llama brillante se le aparecería hasta el mismo día de su muerte, ese día termino todo para Pansy, ese día comenzó, para ella, la muerte en vida.

Ginny vio caer el cuerpo inmóvil de la mortifaga enfrente suyo, mucha era la venganza, mucha era lo que deseaba hacer con esa persona, lo primero que había pensado hacer era matarla, pero ¿para que?, porque si lo hiciera, sólo se hubiera convertido en una asesina como ella, igual que ella, que mata por venganza, pero, un instante después, su mente racional, la que le decía que no se rebajase tanto, que no se pusiese al nivel mas bajo de la naturaleza humana, le dictamino que no, que lo peor no era la muerte, que lo peor era el recuerdo, recuerdo de lo que hizo, recuerdo de lo que sucedió unos minutos atrás… el recuerdo de su horrible crimen. Y como salido de las profundidades de su alma, como esbozos de una retahíla ya ensayada, las palabras fluyeron de su boca, y se arremolinaron en torno a la otra persona, creándose un gran encantamiento, uno del que Pansy no podría salir nunca jamás, un hechizo ya olvidado y perdido, un hechizo ya fuera de los anales de la historia, y que solo se realizaba inconscientemente y en circunstancias de difícil realización… y ese era el caso, ahí y ahora, el hechizo había sido invocado y ataba a la victima en un mundo de tinieblas y lamentaciones por lo sucedido, haciéndola caer en una espiral de difícil salida y carcomiendo su alma en lo sucedido… y solo encontrando descanso cuando su castigo lo decidiese, cuando la pena impuesta hubiera sido saldada… y en este caso, muchos años quedarían por delante para que se cumpliese lo acordado.

Pero esto no lo salía la única persona que quedó en pie, en medio de dos figuras inmóviles en el suelo, una muerta y otra inmóvil, y, si lo hubiera sabido, poco le hubiera importado, la venganza estaba hecha, y solo quedaba seguir adelante.

Agachó sus ojos, y los posó sobre un objeto que reflejaba las tímidas llamas de las antorchas que había en el pasillo, ahí estaba, un colgante, el colgante que él le dio minutos antes del ataque. Se encontraba a unos centímetros del cuerpo del muchacho, y eso le hacia recordar todo. Unas tímidas lagrimas, las ultimas que quizás le quedarían en el cuerpo, empezaron a salir, a fluir por las, ya húmedas, mejillas de la pelirroja. Tantas cosas soñadas, tantas ilusiones rotas, tantas imágenes imaginadas, rotas, desgarradas y todo a causa de un implacable hechizo, de un rayo que iba dirigido contra ella, y que él se encargo de recoger con su cuerpo, sirviéndole de escudo contra la muerte que se avecinaba, blindándole una oportunidad en su vida.

- Descansa en paz. Al final, te has merecido el cielo – dijo Ginny mientras le cerraba los ojos, abiertos todavía, al muchacho rubio que tenia delante.

-----------

- Nunca nos rendiremos. No dejaremos que el miedo reine en el mundo – un muchacho de pelo negro se encontraba de pie, enfrente del mago mas terrible del mundo, defendiendo a un grupo de niños, era de los últimos alumnos de cursos superiores que todavía seguía en pie, allá a lo lejos veía a sus dos amigos, que defendían como podían a otro grupo de asustadizos alumnos, mas allá, a mas defensores, y… sus ojos no querían ver lo que había en la otra parte, no quería ver de nuevo el espectáculo de los cuerpos muertos a manos de los mortifagos de compañeros y amigos, pero sabia que estaban, que había bajas, y de mucha gente que él conocía.

- Harry, Harry, Harry – el mago de ojos rojos le hablaba como si estuviera regañando a un niño pequeño – Todavía no comprendes. Todavía no has terminado de aceptar que YO he ganado.

- El que no acaba de comprender eres tu – le contestó Harry mientras sus ojos buscaban algo mas atrás del mago oscuro – mientras quede un solo estudiante de pie, mientras me quede una sola gota de sangre en el cuerpo, resistiré, y no me rendiré. No desistiré en mi intento por defender lo que considero correcto.

- Te lo dije el primer año que nos conocimos Harry, únete a mí, únete al poder, ven a mi lado… Y tú siempre rehusaste, siempre me negaste. En todos estos años he intentado que vinieras a mi, pero Dumbledore – una mueca apareció en el rostro del hablante – siempre estaba ahí, siempre metiéndote ideas raras en la cabeza. Y sabes, si tal es tu deseo, morirás, morirás como tus padres – alzó la varita dispuesto a acabar con el valiente muchacho que tenia enfrente.

- No hoy, Tom. Hoy no será – el director se apareció en medio de los dos combatientes, era lo que había estado buscando con la mirada el joven estudiante – Tal y como ha dicho Harry, mientras todos tengamos una gota de sangre, defenderemos nuestro hogar, y lucharemos porque el bien triunfe sobre el mal

- ¿Y que sabes sobre eso? No existe el bien ni el mal, sólo el poder y los fuertes para utilizarlo. Solo los fuertes sobrevivirán, y los débiles caerán – Voldemort se alzaba de manera amenazante sobre alumno y director – Ellos, ellos son débiles –señaló al grupo que defendía Harry, donde temblorosos niños lloraban y se agarraban las heridas hechas durante el ataque – no merecen vivir. Ni los sangre sucia, desperdicio de los magos, ni los muggles, solo son un error, un fallo de la naturaleza. Nosotros los puros son los que reinaremos y nos alzaremos sobre los muros derruidos, los que construiremos un mundo mejor con los cimientos de la nueva sociedad…

- Sólo en tus sueños, Voldemort – le cortó el discurso Ginny, que acababa de irrumpir en el comedor, presa de una ira difícilmente controlable, que le hacia decir lo que guardaba dentro, sin importar que el que estuviese hablando fuera el mas poderoso lugarteniente de las fuerzas del mal – Nosotros luchamos por crear un mundo mejor para vivir, un mundo donde no existan personas como tú, donde no exista la maldad, luchamos para crear un mundo de paz donde toda la gente pueda vivir en tranquilidad, luchamos para que los que vengan detrás puedan contemplar un amanecer libre de todo terror, luchamos para que la maldad no vuelva a reinar y la oscuridad no se adueñe del mundo. Luchamos por lo que creemos y lo que creemos es en el bien.

- Insensata tu, y todos los que creen en esas palabras. Insensatos os llamo a todos, pues en esta hora veréis como el poder de la oscuridad se adueña de lo que consideráis bello y correcto. Os habéis condenado a muerte, habéis elegido el camino incorrecto.

- No, tú has sido quien no ha comprendido la lección. La señorita Weasley ha hablado en nombre de todos y de todo lo que defendemos, palabras dichas sin pensar pero en las que se ven reflejados todos los deseos de los hombres libres, de los que no están bajo el influjo de la maldad, de los que todavía ven las cosas buenas en todo lo que le rodea. No, ella no es insensata, ni nosotros, ni nadie, solo tu, sólo tu te equivocaste de camino, elegiste mal por donde seguir, y arruinaste tu vida para siempre. – los ojos del director centelleaban detrás de sus gafas de media luna, mirando directamente a su rival mas directo, no por nada, él era uno de los que mas temía el mago llamado a si mismo Lord Voldemort – Harry, ve, yo me quedo con él – le ordenó al muchacho que tenia a su lado, le ordenaba alejarse de lo que se veía, a todas luces, una dura batalla, le ordenaba evacuar a su grupo de protegidos, ponerlos a salvo.

El muchacho, entendiendo lo que se le ordenaba, dio una indicación a los asustadizos alumnos de primero y segundo año, para que le siguiesen a un lugar seguro, ya regresaría mas tarde, para seguir la lucha.

- No, esto es entre tú y yo – dijo Albus Dumbledore al mago que tenia enfrente, que observaba con malicia el movimiento que se desarrollaba a espaldas del director.

- Lo que quieras, pero tarde o temprano también acabare con ellos – se sentía capaz de matar a todos en esos instantes.

- Ginny, Ginny, ¿te encuentras bien? – Harry se acercó a la figura inmóvil de la hermana de su mejor amigo, desde que había dicho esas palabras al entrar al comedor (que todos habían oído, y ahora parecía que la defensa había mejorando notablemente) se encontraba con la mirada perdida en el infinito y apoyada en la pared, solo ella sabia a donde y que era lo que estaba rondando por su cabeza en esos momentos.

- Si… si… estoy bien, solo… - la mirada clavada en ella, unos ojos verdes que le miraban mas allá, hasta el alma, permitieron descubrir que el estado de la muchacha no era no que ella decía.

- Lo que tú digas – le contestó el muchacho, pero sabia que ella había sufrido mucho antes de entrar al comedor, sus ojos la delataban – Ahora tienes que descansar.

- No… no… descansar no… luchar….defender… - no pudo articular ni una palabra mas, pues el abrazo implacable del desmayo se ciño en torno a ella y cayó al suelo inconsciente. Lo ultimo que vio, minutos antes de caer fue como un rayo verde salía de la varita de Voldemort, dirigido hacia el director de la escuela de Hogwarts.

------------------

Gritos y polvo.

Muerte y derrota.

Sangre.

Horror.

Sufrimiento.

Oscuridad… 

Dolor… 

Muerte… 

Pero también… esperanza.

Mientras un solo alumno quedase en pie, Hogwarts no se rendiría.

Y por suerte y fortuna, el ultimo en resistir era un muchacho de cabellos negros, de mirada color esperanza, ya todos estaban exhaustos, agotados. Tanto los mortifagos, como los estudiantes, profesores, unos con mas suerte que otros, compañeros muertos, pero todos agotados, desmayados o, en el mejor de los casos, sin energías para levantarse y ver con sus ojos, el final, el desenlace, sin poder intervenir, a espesas de lo que la suerte determinase.

Bien y mal enfrentados.

Con él todo comenzó

_Y todo terminará_

Se dirá en las historias si llegan a escribirse,

_si esto bien termina._

Y el momento ha llegado, 

las estrellas, 

el cielo, 

determino que en esa sombría hora, 

la tormenta se intensificase, 

los rayos iluminasen los rostros y ojos de los dos combatientes.

Rojo sangre

_Y verde esperanza._

Harry Potter sabía que la hora de combatir, de demostrar el valor del bien, había llegado. Que la hora de enfrentarse a su rival era en ese instante. Según su mentor, aquel que había caído unos minutos antes, aquel que le había permitido poner a salvo a los estudiantes mas heridos… aquel que había muerto, el vínculo que tenían ambos se destruiría esa noche, pero Dumbledore, quizás, no había contado con el rayo que había acabado con su vida. Así pues, él, el que una vez derrotó, siendo un bebe de un año, al mago oscuro, se disponía de nuevo a enfrentarse a Voldemort, y esta vez, solo había un único vencedor, y un único vencido, no quedaría nada a medias, moriría Voldemort o él, pero el que muriese, moriría del todo.

Un rayo iluminó el cielo, la tormenta presentaba ahora su cara más salvaje, despiadada. La luz proveniente del techo cristalino del comedor reflejaba en sangriento panorama del suelo, del lugar en el que una vez había sido testigo de las risas alegres y desenfadadas de estudiantes sin temor, y que en unas horas se había convertido en el escenario de la ultima batalla, del lugar en donde se decidiría en destino de todo y de todos.

- ¿Dispuesto a morir? -  Lord Voldemort sonrió ante el muchacho de diecisiete años que tenia delante, tan seguro estaba del desenlace de la batalla, que no le cabía en la mente otro resultado, no por algo había derrotado ya al mago mas poderoso sobre la tierra, después de él por supuesto.

- No – contestó Harry en tono desafiante – Dispuesto a matarte, Tom – por primera vez en su vida, llamó al mago por el nombre con el que Dumbledore siempre había llamado al encontrase cara a cara con otro mago, esto le provoco algo difícil de describir, como si el mismísimo director le diese fuerzas para enfrentarse y combatir.

- Veo que tu deseo es morir esta noche. Que así sea – dictaminó el mago, a la vez que comenzaba con el combate, lanzando sus más poderosos hechizos al muchacho, que se defendía lo mejor que podía.

- ¿Sólo sabes hacer esto? – se burló de forma cansada Harry tras un buen rato de recibir los mas mortíferos y dañinos encantamientos sobre él, lo que no sabia el otro, era que él se había estado entrenando duramente, preparándose para este momento, para esa situación, entrenándose hasta quedar exhausto, hasta quedar agotado tras sesiones maratonianas de defensa y ataques, de aprenderse los métodos mas antiguos y mas olvidados de defenderse, de atacar y de acabar con cualquiera que estuviese amenazando al mundo, su ultimo año no había estado ni un minuto quieto, había estado preparándose para su enfrentamiento con Voldemort.

- Veo que Dumbledore te ha entrenado bien – logró pronunciar el otro mago, tras ver como la maldición asesina impactaba contra el escudo del muchacho y no le causaba ni un rasguño (aunque también veía que ese esfuerzo agotaba al joven, la situación, en cuando a energía y esfuerzo era el mismo para los dos  combatientes, el cansancio ya se reflejaba en la cara de los dos) – Pero no creo que esto termine con tu victoria, muchacho – de nuevo volvió a mandar el rayo verde al agotado joven.

En ese momento ocurrieron muchas cosas a la vez, hechos que nadie pudo describir mas tarde, y los que lo intentaron, descubrieron que no existían palabras para hablar de lo sucedido, fue tal la violencia del impacto, fue tal la energía liberada en ese lugar, fue una cosa tan inaudita, nunca antes vista, que los pocos que quedaban en pie, mucho tiempo después, todavía no creían haber visto lo que observaron esa noche… el cielo y la tierra se aliaron en esa noche, los relámpagos fueron mas fuertes que nunca, pareció que el cielo se abría, que todo se destruía, pero… en un momento dado (no se supo cuando ni por qué, parecieron surgir de las entrañas de la tierra), los muertos a manos del Innombrable aparecieron al lado del joven Potter, igual que esa vez que se enfrentó al otro mago, en su cuarto año, aunque esta vez era diferente, no existía la jaula, pero si una conexión entre ellos, una conexión mas fuerte, a causa de aquella herida en forma de rayo que tenia el muchacho en su frente.

La marca tenebrosa, alzada majestuosamente en medio de la tormenta, fue mortalmente herida por un rayo proveniente de la tormenta, como augurando lo que se desarrollaba en el salón del castillo. El  mismo rayo, pareció traspasar las oscuras nubes e iluminar por unos instantes el rostro de los dos únicos combatientes, y, en ese segundo, Voldemort vio ante él los rostros de las personas que había matado. Muchos de ellos, al lado del muchacho, otros, les rodeaban, en un intento por crear un vacío entre ellos, y los demás, cosa que no permitió ver a nadie lo que ocurrió a continuación en el interior, tal era la magnitud de los poderes de los muertos.

La muerte reclamó los daños inflingidos a todas las personas, la muerte llego y reclamó a Voldemort, y al final, este murió a manos del joven de diecisiete años, no por medio de la magia normal, si no a través de un encantamiento que el mismo Dumbledore se encargó de dictar a todos los muertos y al joven vivo, un hechizo que acabaría con todos, pero… con un precio acordado, precio que Harry sabría mas adelante, aunque en ese momento, nadie sabia nada, porque nunca antes se había invocado a la muerte de ese modo.

Así pues, de este modo murió en mago mas poderoso de todos los tiempos, absorbida su alma, pagando por los crímenes hechos en vida, la muerte le llevó al lugar de donde nunca mas saldría, y lo dicho por una joven pelirroja al entrar al lugar, una hora antes, se cumplió, el mundo fue un lugar mejor para vivir, un mundo donde ya no existiría la maldad, un mundo de paz, para vivir en tranquilidad.

Harry, el joven y valiente muchacho, el único testigo vivo ya de lo sucedido en medio de todos los muertos, no dijo ni una palabra de lo acontecido a nadie, no reveló lo que pasó y como fue el final del otro mago, a nadie lo diría, y nadie nunca sabría lo terrible y lo espantoso de la situación que presenció. Sus ojos, a quien lo conociese bien, mostraron a partir de entonces un brillo extraño, mezcla de lo vivido y de lo sucedido, mezcla del pasado y del presente, en él se fundieron mil cosas y otras tantas fueron ocultas para todos. Algún día se sabría, pero tendría que pasar mucho, mucho tiempo antes de que el mundo (o los más cercanos a él), conociesen lo que ocurrió en el interior y los primeros que escucharon eso, admiraron la entereza del joven, comprendieron que nadie, absolutamente nadie a excepción de él, hubiese podido resistir lo que sucedió en esos instantes.

El fin del mundo conocido llego esa noche, dando pasó a una época de tranquilidad y paz, y todos los que combatieron esa noche, y murieron dignamente defendiendo sus creencias, fueron enterrados en un intimo funeral, cuando todos los que quedaron vivos pudieron reponerse de sus dolores y penas.

------

- …. Ya terminó todo. Puedes despertar – la voz le llegaba lejana, quizás como eco de algo sucedido hace mucho, pero reciente. Recuperando poco a poco la conciencia, una muchacha pelirroja notó como alguien le tocaba la frente y, el mismo dueño de la mano, le hablaba tranquilizadoramente. Al fin abrió los ojos y descubrió, junto a ella, sentado a su lado, a un joven de pelo negro alborotado, el mismo que había visto antes de caer desmayada.

- ¿Harry? – la figura del otro se veía mas nítida a cada momento que pasaba, ya distinguía las facciones.

- Al fin has despertado, nos tenías muy preocupados, Ginny – Ron, su hermano, le abrazó desde el otro lado de la cama, las vendas que le cubrían la mayor parte del cuerpo delataban que había sido herido muy duramente durante la batalla.

- ¡Ron! ¡Harry!.... ¡Hermione!... – poco a poco fue descubriendo a las demás personas que se encontraban en ese espacio de la enfermería, el mas cercano era Harry, pero sus dos amigos le acompañaban. Un vistazo al resto de la estancia le permitió descubrir que había muchos en cama, y muchos heridos, pero todos con sonrisas en la cara, todos felices y contentos, la guerra había acabado y ellos eran los vencedores…

- Yo me voy a ayudar a Pomfrey – dijo Hermione al rato, al ver que ya todo se encontraba bien en esa zona, las vendas y pociones que llevaba en la mano indicaban que estaba ayudando en la enfermería.

- Te acompaño – el pelirrojo dijo de repente, y se fue detrás de su amiga, dejando a su hermana y a su mejor amigo solos.

- Terminó, ya todo terminó – Ginny miró al techo, blanco, como las sábanas que le cubrían.

- Si, todo terminó – la voz de Harry sonaba distinta, pero seguía siendo él, solo que parecía más mayor, mas madura, como si hubiera madurado más deprisa que ninguno y daba seguridad a todos, igual que el difunto director del colegio donde se encontraban.

- Sigue lloviendo – observó la pelirroja al oír las gotas de lluvia dar a los cristales de las ventanas.

- Es para llorar a los que nos dejaron. Lluvia para limpiar el desastre, y crear un nuevo mundo. El cielo llora y lamenta las perdidas ocurridas esta noche, muertes de jóvenes y viejos, de niños y adultos, de mujeres y hombre que dieron su vida por crear esta nueva tierra – unas lagrimas se empezaron a deslizar por las mejillas de la pelirroja, todavía le quedaban algunas en el interior de su alma – El cielo llora por los que sacrificaron por otras personas, por aquellos que prefirieron morir antes de ver caer a su amada – parecía que hablaba de alguien en particular, le pareció a Ginny – La lluvia sirve para limpiar la tierra y para lavarla, y prepararla para un nuevo crecimiento. Eso es lo que debemos hacer todos, comenzar y mirar hacia delante, pero sin olvidarnos de los que dejamos atrás. – terminó de hablar Harry, en todo ese rato había estado mirando también la ventana, donde gotas de lluvia se deslizaban delicadamente sobre el cristal. 

- Ginny – se dirigió a la muchacha que acompañaba, y poniéndole una mano en el hombros, le susurró al oído – Acompáñame – le tendió una capa para que se abrigase de la lluvia y juntos salieron de la enfermería, algo de lo que nadie se dio cuenta hasta mas adelante.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó esta mientras caminaba detrás de Harry, y a través de uno de los pasillos del castillo.

- A despedir a alguien – fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

 Y juntos salieron a los terrenos de la escuela, donde se estaban haciendo los funerales por los caídos, los últimos ya, muchos montículos ya se veían, y muchas lapidas con nombres grabados, muchos eran los valientes defensores muertos esa noche. Las dos sombras se deslizaron a través del improvisado cementerio, unas vallas se habían colocado para delimitar lo que, desde entonces serviría como descanso eterno de los cuerpos, de lo que seria la parte del colegio.

Antes de entrar, la muchacha tapada por la capa, sabiendo ya a donde se dirigían, se disculpó un momento, fue a un lugar que solo ella conocía, y tras coger algo y esconderlo en su capa, volvió al lugar donde su acompañante le esperaba, él le indicaría el lugar exacto para que ella pudiese despedirse una ultima vez del muchacho que le había salvado la vida.

La lluvia empezaba a caer mas lentamente mientras los últimos funerales se desarrollaban, los grupos de estudiantes, amigos, conocidos de la persona que se enterraba, se agrupaban en torno a las tumbas. Ya pocos quedaban, y a uno de esos era a donde se dirigían las dos sigilosas figuras.

Llegaron y se quedaron a un lado, suficientemente cerca para ser reconocido por muchos de los que también se despedían del joven slytherin, y todos se extrañaron al ver a los dos, casi mas a la joven pelirroja que lloraba al ver la tumba, cosa que atribuyeron a un homenaje por parte de la muchacha, ya todos sabían que había muerto en sus brazos, pero sus circunstancias, y como ocurrió en realidad todo, no lo sabían, por eso lo pensaron como un homenaje.

- Polvo somos y en polvo nos convertiremos… - la voz del sacerdote resonó en medio de todos los presentes, sacando a la muchacha de pensamientos que le llegaban en esos momentos, recuerdos de lo sucedido.

- ¿Estas bien? – una mano se poso en su hombro, se volvió hacia atrás hasta encontrarse con la mirada del joven que la acompañaba.

- Si, estoy bien, Harry – respondió como pudo, pero las lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas hacían ver que no se encontraba de ese modo.

- Si me necesitas, ya sabes donde estoy – le susurro Harry al oído mientras le retiraba una de las múltiples lagrimas que le caían por la cara. Después de ese gesto se retiro hacia el castillo que se alzaba majestuosamente pero todavía con síntomas de la gran batalla acaecida hace unas horas. 

Terminó el funeral, terminó la despedida, terminó todo lo conocido para ella y comenzaba una nueva vida para ella, Ginny Weasley.

La rosa roja quedó encima de la tumba del muchacho, "_Draco Malfoy_", rezaba en la lapida, una joven vida rota, un muchacho que se sacrifico por lo que mas quería, y que sin saberlo, además, había salvado la vida a su hijo, un niño que llevaría su nombre, un niño que cambiaria muchas de las cosas que sucederían en el futuro, un niño, vivo reflejo de su padre, nacido nueve meses después de su muerte, nacido bajo un mundo vacío ya de toda maldad, un mundo por el que su padre se sacrificó, aquella noche en que todo cambió."

Hoy todo terminó

_Y todo comenzó_

Hoy mi vida empezó de nuevo

Vida que tú me diste

Sacrificando la tuya propia.

Hoy me despido de ti para siempre

Tu cuerpo ya descansa en la fría tierra

Ya no volveré a ver tu rostro limpio

Ya no volveré a ver tu sonrisa

Ya no volveré a verte con vida

Porque te has ido

Has muerto, 

Te sacrificaste por mí

Arriesgaste tu futuro 

_Para darme a mí esa oportunidad_

Gracias te quiero dar, 

Y alzo mis ojos al cielo

Que es donde se que estas

Te lo mereciste al final

_Descansa en paz._

_+++++++++++++_

Fin capitulo.

Espero que no hayan tenido ningun inundamiento en casa.

Os espero en el resto de mis historias, o hasta el siguiente capitulo.

Muchos besos a todos.


	6. Un nuevo comienzo

Hello, he vuelto mas pronto de lo esperado (considerando que en el capitulo anterior fue casi un mes, jeje).

Aquí tienen el siguiente capitulo, es corto, mas corto de lo que suelo escribir, pero es justo lo que tenia que suceder. Espero que os guste.

Ahora contesto a las personas que dejan una critica/comentario o review, gracias por opinar.

Jack Dawson: Gracias por dejarme tu opinión, y lo se, tengo tendencia a hacer llorar a las personas (sera porque me gusta lo tragico, sipi, creo que si). Espero que te guste este capitulo.

Iraty Rowling: Tus deseos se han cumplido, capìtulo listo y muy pronto (aprovechando que todavía no tengo mucho trabajo, pero a partir de ahora, los trabajos y los examenes estaran a la orden del dia, asi que puede que tarde un poquito mas, lo siento, la uni es asi). Ah, si, la muerte de Volde… bueno, ni yo se lo que paso, aunque puede que se diga mas adelante algo mas… lo importante es que esta muerto y no volvera mas. Lo del compañero, pues en este capitulo se desvela muchas de las cuestiones, espero que no me mateis, jeje. Esperando que te guste.

KaTy: Pronto, pronto creo que un capitulo estara dedicado a ti (ya veras, creo que te va a gustar y todo :-P) Y bueno, esta historia continuara hasta que yo decida ponerle un final, pero de momento todavía no y hay muchas cosas que todavía quedan por suceder. Espero que te guste el capitulo, y lo dicho a alguien, el proximo no se cuando sera, pero esto no ha terminado. 

Muchos besos a todos y todas las que leen la historia y un abrazo muy fuerte para los que dejan un review a esta humilde escritora. 

Disfruten con el capitulo.

**Capitulo 4: Un nuevo comienzo**

"_Hoy, ya hace casi doce años de aquello, de esos hechos que cambiaron mi vida, de la noche en que mi único y amado amor murió para protegerme. Se hace extraño volver al castillo, después de tanto tiempo, después de la despedida que tuve aquí, esa mañana, el día en que todo comenzó de nuevo._

_Esa noche murió mi antigua vida, para dar paso a una mejor, para dar paso a una en la que el eje principal era un niño, el que me entere que llevaba al cabo de un mes de despedir a su padre._

_¿Qué pasó en todo ese tiempo?, muchas cosas, y hoy, que me dispongo a volver al colegio que abandone al terminar mi sexto año, me hace recordar con mas fuerza todo lo sucedido, en aquella noche y en la noche de graduación de ese año._

_Esa noche, después de dos semanas del ataque, siendo abundantes los sitios vacíos en el comedor, lugares de personas que murieron defendiendo valerosamente el colegio (todavía se les recordaría durante muchos años), esa noche seria la graduación de los estudiantes de séptimo grado (pocos, muy pocos sobrevivieron, pero para alegría mía, mi hermano Ron contaba entre ellos, junto a sus amigos)_

_Yo me encontraba con mis mejores galas, y sonreía, aunque mi alma estuviese llena de pena, algo que con el tiempo se iría curando, y sabia que ese seria unos de mis últimos días en Hogwarts, mi escuela, ya me había decidido, abandonaría la escuela para ponerme a trabajar con mis hermanos, presentía que el año siguiente no me encontraría a gusto allí, y por eso deje la escuela. Ya lo había hablado con varias amigas mías, y todas me animaban a que hiciera con mi vida lo que creyese correcto, así que me decidí, y hoy no me arrepiento de esa decisión, lo se, y se que era lo mejor que hice en aquellos momentos._

_Retornando a la noche de graduación, me hice una foto de grupo con mi hermano Ron (premio anual, prefecto, capitán de quiddicth), con Harry (mas enigmático que nunca desde lo que le sucedió en el ataque, parecía saber mas que nadie, pero no decía nada, en sus ojos se reflejaban mas cosas de las que decía) y con Hermione(también, como sus dos amigos, premio anual), todos sonreímos en la foto, la misma que tengo colgada en la pared y la misma que tenemos todos menos él… _

_Si, al final, la muerte reclamó su precio, dos semanas después, en la ceremonia de graduación, Harry Potter recibió su diploma y los reconocimientos de los más altos mandos, que recibió con agrado. El fue el ultimo en pasar, y el que dio el discurso de despedida de todos, pero, una parte, al final, fue una despedida suya, nos decía que le había alegrado mucho haber compartido su vida con todos nosotros, y que esos años habían sido los mas maravillosos, que nunca se hubiera imaginado compartir todo eso y nunca se hubiera imaginado haber pasado todo lo que había pasado, reconocimiento a todos, y agradecimientos… fue su despedida._

_Al final, al acabar el discurso, bajo de la mesa de los profesores, desde donde se había subido para leer el discurso, y parándose cerca de nosotros, de los tres que mas conocía, nos dijo varias frases, que solo mas adelante entenderíamos._

_- No os preocupéis por mí. Siempre estaremos juntos – les dijo a Ron y Hermione, sus dos mejores amigos en medio del abrazo que les dio._

_- Cuídalo y no dejes que nadie te dirija tu vida, eres tu la única que puede decidir lo que hacer con la vida que se te ha dado – me dijo a mi. En esos momentos no comprendí a que se refería, mas adelante, me enteraría, una vida en mi interior se estaba desarrollando._

_Después de estas enigmáticas despedidas, se dirigió a las puertas del gran comedor, todas las miradas posadas sobre él, y él ajeno a lo que le rodeaba, al llegar a la puerta, sin ni siquiera abrirla, sacó su varita, e invoco un hechizo desconocido, desapareciendo de la vista de todo el mundo, y de la vida en general._

_Era el precio a pagar por lo invocado en el ataque, la muerte le reclamaba, y él lo averiguó unos días después del ataque, pero no dijo nada a nadie, preparo todo de tal manera, dejo todo tan bien hecho, tan bien preparado, que, a pesar de verlo desaparecer en medio de una multitud, todos esperaban que regresase, pero no lo hizo, ni esa noche, ni en los años siguientes._

_Muchas teorías se dijeron, unas absurdas, otras extrañas, pero al final, todo el mundo le dio por muerto, no regresaría, y poco a poco, ese fue el final escrito para esa historia. Solo los más allegados a él nos resistimos a admitirlo. Ron, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, Hagrid y yo, Ginny, nos resistimos a creer que ha muerto, a pesar de que el resto del mundo diga lo contrario. Nosotros seis pensamos que se encuentra en un lugar, lejos del mundo, y que regresara, un día no muy lejano, pero que no es el cielo, no esta muerto, no nos resistimos a admitir la pérdida sin más. Hasta el día en que yo muera, y lo vea cara a cara en el cielo, junto a Draco, hasta ese día, seguiré creyendo que sigue vivo, desaparecido, pero vivo_…"

Ginny Weasley, una joven pelirroja de veintiocho años, levantó la mirada del pergamino que estaba escribiendo (en el que reflejaba su estado de animo en esos instantes) para posarla sobre el paisaje tan familiar que se alzaba enfrente suyo, el majestuoso castillo, la escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts le daba la bienvenida, después de largos años, de un periodo de tiempo tan amplio, todo seguía igual que siempre, el mismo lago, el mismo aspecto, las mismas torres, y el mismo jardín, saludaban a la antigua estudiante y a su acompañante.

- Mira Daniel, es aquí, aquí nos conocimos tu padre y yo – le dijo al muchacho, habían ido unos días antes de comienzo de curso para, entre otras cosas, visitar la tumba de aquel que se fue para no volver mas, el sitio del descanso eterno de una persona amada por ambos, y padre del niño.

El niño, que ese año comenzaría la escuela, su primer año, se quedó sin habla al ver el aspecto del castillo, ni en sus sueños había imaginado una presencia tan impresionante, todo le deslumbraba, desde el más minúsculo árbol que poblaba el bosque, hasta las torres que componían el castillo.

Al llegar el carruaje a las puertas que delimitaban la entrada al castillo, su madre guardo las hojas dentro de su pequeña mochila que siempre le acompañaba, recogía en esos pergaminos todo lo que se le ocurría, todo lo que pensaba, y su historia, la historia de sus años de la escuela, de sus encuentros con su padre, Draco Malfoy, del motivo de su abandono de la escuela, y de todo lo trascurrido en esos años hasta su vuelta. Quizás, en un futuro lejano, se los legaría a él, su hijo, y seria una herencia para las futras generaciones.

- Bienvenidos – una figura familiar se diviso en la entrada del castillo, era la actual profesora de Trasformaciones, y gran amiga de la pelirroja, además de ser ya parte de la familia, por su matrimonio con su hermano… Hermione Weasley les esperaba.


	7. Sucedió en la noche

Saludos a tod@s

Siento la espera, pero entre unas cosas y otras (y exámenes, que estoy en plena temporada de ellos), no pude subir el capitulo 5 en cuanto lo tuve listo. Esto se fue demorando y cuando quise ponerlo en Internet, pues no tenia ordenador :(, así que, me fui a mi habitación a estudiar y… escribí el capitulo 6 de un tirón (jeje, así estudio)

A cambio de tan larga espera, os recompenso con los dos capítulos, disfrútenlos (empecemos primero a repartir pañuelos para el capitulo 6 ^.^)

Ahora, mis maravillosos reviews (que alegría cuando los leo)

**Jack Dawson: Gracias, en el capi 6 veras mas de esa pareja. Decidí que se veían mejor juntos, y quien sabe, puede que dentro de poco tengamos una sorpresa. Y Harry, pues, se sacrifico, pero no han encontrado su cuerpo (¿a quien me recuerda eso?...., no se la muerte no devuelve a sus victimas :(…) **

**KaTy**: No hay problema en que me molestes las veces que quieras, sin importancia, jeje. Ya ves, en esta ocasión no he sido tan rápida, pero a cambio hay… 2 capítulos. Y lo se, Parkinson es muy……… y recibió un fuerte castigo, ya viste. El niño, si, muy simpático, pronto lo veremos de nuevo.

**Iraty Rowling: Que bien verte por aquí. (Contenta) A tus preguntas, pues Ron se caso con Hermione (no es obvio), y esta es profesora de Transformación (McGonagall es la directora ahora) ^.^ Espero que disfrutes de estos dos capítulos (ya ves, sigo en mi línea de siempre, pañuelos a mano por favor, jeje)**

Disfruten de los capítulos, y ya saben, dejen reviews con sus opiniones. Un saludo y un beso muy grandes para todos.

**Capitulo 5: Sucedió en la noche**

Los primeros días en el castillo fueron de redescubrimiento de este. A pesar de que mi vida, durante unos seis largos años, hubo trascurrido tras esas paredes, ahora me parecía descubrir de nuevo los mágicos secretos que este escondía… todas las estancias que alguna vez pise y que deje en mi memoria hasta ese día de regreso aparecían ante mí sin ningún deterioro, todo parecía igual y sin cambiar, lo único que parecía que había cambiado era mi cuerpo, yo solamente, nada del castillo hacia pensar que muchos años habían pasado hasta que, de nuevo, volví allí.

Tanto tiempo trascurrido, tantos años desde que estuve aquí y nada ha cambiado, nada excepto yo… pero, no, todo parecía distinto si sabias ver, si observabas las grietas invisibles que adornaban las paredes, si veías el oxido que empezaba a vislumbrarse en las armaduras… si sabias ver, podías encontrar que todo había cambiado esa noche y que, igual que la vida de los que la vivimos y presenciamos los acontecimientos, ya nada seria lo mismo, todo estaba profundamente cambiado y trasformado.

Apoyada en la ventana, observando el pacifico y tranquilo cielo, las estrellas tintineantes y brillantes que lo adornaban, la luna creciente y el cielo despejado de todas nubes, observando las constelaciones que suavemente aparecían frente a mis ojos, buscando con la mirada aquella formación de puntos que se situaba entre las constelaciones de la Osa Mayor y la Osa Menor, aquella que brillaba mas: Eltanin, o también llamada Gamma Draconis, era la que mas resplandecía entre la constelación Dragón, y donde mis ojos se posaban en estos días tranquilos, haciendo que mis pensamientos se trasladasen muy lejos en el tiempo.

En esos momentos sentía que los recuerdos venían y se posaban en los rayos de luz blanca y se colaban por la ventana, rozándome en la piel y trayéndome lejanos sucesos.

Las luces jugaban con las sombras, creando figuras e iluminando los rincones mas oscuros de esa parte del castillo donde yo me escondía en mi quinto curso, y en el siguiente, cuando todo parecía desbordarse a mi alrededor, era mi refugio y mi vía de evasión de todo lo que me rodeaba, y fue allí también donde descubrí el verdadero significado de algo que para mi parecía lejano, allí aprendí a amar como nunca antes había imaginado. Los rayos de luna me empezaron a traer recuerdos olvidados, sensaciones de una noche, aquella noche, aquella hora en que se dictamino lo que sucedió…

Apoyada en la ventana recordaba la ultima vez que lo vi, allí, en paz, antes de que se despidiera para siempre, antes de que mi vida se estrellase para no volver a ser igual, antes de la batalla. Mirando al cielo, mis ojos se volvieron a posar sobre la estrella que más brillaba para mí en esa hora.

El viento soplaba tranquilo, pasando por las cortinas del lugar, haciéndome imaginar que decían palabras que no existirán, trayendo recuerdos no olvidados y guardados en el corazón, haciéndome retroceder en el tiempo.

_- Ginny…_

_- Yo, ¿preocupado?.... no……. bueno…… si…. pero solo por ti _

En ese instante pensé que había retrocedido en el tiempo, todo había sido tan vivido, la imagen había regresado a mi, recordé el ultimo suceso juntos, la ultima noche…tan real… aunque en mi mente sabia que no lo era, pero mi corazón se negaba a creer una y otra vez que ya no volvería a oír su voz. El viento jugó con mi pelo, como él lo hacia, y por primera vez en esos años trascurridos, sentí que él estaba a mi lado, mas fuerte que otras veces, su presencia era mas real, mas "vivida". Escondido en el viento, inmerso en la eternidad, él estaba conmigo y, desde la muerte, velaba por mí.

Un ruido en la puerta se escuchó, me pareció regresar a mis tiempos de estudiante, todo pareció retroceder, mis ropas se volvieron negras, como el uniforme de la escuela, y una bruma envolvió la habitación y cuando se despejó… allí estaba él, apoyado en el marco, una visión del pasado, idéntico a como lo vi por ultima vez.

- Draco – exclamaron mis labios tímidamente, mi corazón se aceleró ante la visión, mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de humedad, al ver ante mí a quien no creía ver más.

En la habitación solo estábamos los dos, él y yo, como la ultima vez, las cosas parecían no haber cambiado, el tiempo no había trascurrido y los sucesos no habían acontecido nunca. 

Él y yo, los dos, juntos y nadie nos separaría mas.

Alargué mi mano hacia él, quería tocarle, comprobar que no era una broma de la noche, comprobar que era real y que se quedaría junto a mí para siempre. 

Mi mano temblorosa intentó acercarse, y tal y como había venido, la bruma, una niebla espesa, cubrió la habitación, dejándome de nuevo sola, ya con mi cuerpo de adulta, ya no era una niña. Una visión fugaz, eso era lo que era.

Una ráfaga de viento creí sentir jugando con mi pelo, partía del lugar donde había aparecido él, me rozó y creí oler la fragancia que siempre le acompañaba, eso me confirmo que no era una ilusión lo que había visto, él había venido a verme y ahora se despedía, saliendo por la ventana, hacia las estrellas, hacia la inmensidad, y recordándome que siempre estaba a mi lado, pues creí oír mi nombre susurrado en mis oídos antes de que la ultima brizna de viento desapareciera de ahí…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_"El ruido de la puerta hizo que la única ocupante de la habitación se sobresaltase, era su refugio y alguien estaba perturbando su tranquilidad._

_- Malfoy – se escuchó decir a la joven al descubrir quien era el intruso._

_- Weasley – dijo despectivamente el estudiante de séptimo curso cuando descubrió a la otra persona, eran los primeros días de ese nuevo año escolar._

_- ¿Que haces? _

_- Lo que a ti no te importa – contesto este malhumorado. - ¿Y tu?_

_- Pensar._

_- No sabia que los pobretones tuvieran cerebro – se burlo._

_- Y yo tampoco sabia que los ricos y despreciables pudiera necesitar estar solos. ¿Que pasa?, ¿que a tus guardaespaldas, o a tu noviecita, no les gusta tu compañía?_

_- Cállate _

_- Yo me callo si quiero – contesto la pelirroja, no iba a consentir que su descanso se viera perturbado._

_- No sabes nada_

_- ¿Que no se?, responde. – amenazó seriamente la muchacha agarrando la varita fuerte en la mano. La respuesta del otro joven fue salir de la habitación, conteniendo un gesto de dolor en los labios y saliendo con la cabeza alta, como si no le importara lo que le sucediera al dar la espalda a la otra persona._

_Ese fue el primer encuentro de ambos, y conforme pasaba el tiempo, parecía que sus encuentros en la torre eran menos fortuitos, y más buscados._

_- Malfoy – dijo la ocupante de la habitación al oír cerrar la puerta, y sin ni siquiera volver a ver al intruso_

_- Weasley – el tono de voz ya no era tan arrogante como el principio, pero seguía teniendo esa altivez propia de su familia. Se sentó en el otro extremo de la sala._

_Poco a poco, esa distancia entre ambos se fue reduciendo, hasta que las conversaciones fueron más que las dos palabras que se decían al entrar en la habitación._

_- ¿Que te preocupa? – se decidió a preguntar Draco una noche de tantas, en las que ambos se encontraban mirando las estrellas._

_- Nada – contesto la pelirroja evadiendo las miradas del otro - ¿Y a ti?_

_- Nada – volvió a posar sus ojos en una estrella que brillaba mucho en lo alto del cielo, cerca de la Osa Mayor._

_- ¿Por que te escondes? – otra noche de tantas, ambos se encontraban en la habitación, mirando los terrenos._

_- A veces necesito estar solo para pensar._

_- ¿Pensar en que?_

_- Pensar en lo que me espera cuando termine aquí, mi destino ya esta trazado, pero no me gusta su recorrido. A veces quisiera ser otra persona…_

_- ¿No te gusta ser tu?_

_- No, es decir, si, pero no que me digan lo que tengo que hacer y cuando… quiero vivir mi vida como yo quiera…_

_- Vuelves a estar aquí, no te vi en el banquete de Halloween – pregunto el recién llegado_

_- ¿Para que?, nadie se fijaría en mi – se volvió hacia el muchacho._

_- ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?, saber que nadie se preocupa por ti, que nadie se dará cuenta de tu desaparición… _

_- Exacto – la otra agachó la cabeza, mirando al suelo, eso era lo que le ocurría y lo que le preocupaba._

_- Pero… Wea…- empezó a decir, pero rápidamente rectificó - Virginia… hay alguien que se ha preocupado por ti._

_- ¿Quien?, nadie se daría cuenta de mi desaparición – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, sin darse cuenta de que Draco había pronunciado su nombre, no su apellido._

_- Hay una persona que se ha dado cuenta de que no estabas allí. – lentamente se acercó a la ventana, donde se encontraba apoyada la muchacha. – Hay alguien que te buscaba, y al no encontrarte vino a buscarte – cogio la barbilla de la pelirroja y alzándola hasta que las dos miradas se cruzaron, no hizo falta palabras, los ojos se dijeron todo, y las bocas de ambos se juntaron sin oponer resistencia por parte de ninguno de los dos…"_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

- ¿Ginny? – se escuchó decir a una voz desde la puerta de la habitación, seguidamente, una cabeza pelirroja apareció tras el marco de la puerta, Ron Weasley entró a las tinieblas de la sala encontrándose a su hermana apoyada en la pared, sentada y agarrándose las rodillas, sollozando silenciosamente. Esta, al comprobar de quien se trataba intento contener sus lágrimas, pero no lo logró, las lágrimas seguían deslizándose por sus mejillas.

- Ginny, ¿estas bien? – volvió a preguntar su hermano agachándose hasta su altura y mirándola directamente a la cara, el gesto de la muchacha fue echarse a sus brazos y dejarse consolar sin palabras, en ese momento no necesitaba decir nada, pues sabia o creía saber lo que le sucedía.


	8. Latidos

**Capitulo 6: Latidos**

Mucho rato permanecieron ambos en esa posición, sirviéndose mutuamente de apoyo, de desahogo de las penas, no hacia falta decir palabras, no hacia falta nada más, solo la única y exclusiva compañía del otro, nada más... solo la compañía en el silencio.

Desde unos años atrás, cuando los dos perdieron a personas muy importantes en su vida, cuando todo cambió en el ultimo curso que trascurrieron en la escuela, cuando todo a su alrededor parecía derrumbarse y desmoronarse, cuando todo parecía perdido, ambos se trasformaron en el pilar del otro, en el apoyo, uno al otro se sostenían y no se permitían caer en la desesperación o en el dolor de la perdida

- Shh, shh… ya pasó ya pasó – cariñosamente su hermano le pasaba la mano por la espalda, como si volviera a ser la pequeña niña, el llanto ya parecía disminuir.

- Ron… por un momento… él estaba aquí… me pareció verle… tras estos años… Draco… él… le vi- logró pronunciar entre sollozos al cabo de un rato Ginny.

Los brazos del pelirrojo no disminuyeron su abrazo, mas si cabe, lo intensificaron mas, al cabo del tiempo había logrado comprender la relación de su hermana y lo que le había beneficiado a esta de una manera tan especial que nunca jamás había imaginado. 

En los momentos en los que él se había sentido mal, su hermana estaba allí, cuando él echaba de menos a un hermano y a un amigo, ella le apoyó, y ahora era el momento en el que él serviría de apoyo a su hermana. No hacían falta palabras, con los gestos y miradas se lo decían todo.

- Te creo, Ginny. Yo también he pasado por ello. Te creo – le cogio la barbilla y elevó su cara llorosa hasta que sus ojos se conectaron, y ella vio que no decía mentira alguna, que su hermano también había llorado, en silencio, por las perdidas de hace varios años.

- Una persona, hace tiempo, me dijo que la muerte solo es un pequeño paso para una mente bien organizada, que nadie nos deja jamás si lo recordamos por siempre, si conservamos su recuerdo y no lo perdemos, si los recordamos con alegría, pues ellos ya disfrutan del descanso del sueño eterno. ¿Y sabes?, yo creí a esa persona, y se que, desde donde ellos estén, nos cuidan y nos protegen, nos vigilan y se alegran de nuestros logros, lloran con nosotros cuando estamos tristes, y nos consuelan cuando les añoramos. Pues, aunque físicamente no estén con nosotros, ellos siguen vivos aquí – cogio las dos manos de su hermana, y juntándolas con las suyas las llevó a su pecho – Viven en nuestros corazones y mientras les recordemos, ellos no morirán del todo, mientras siga latiendo su recuerdo en nosotros, ellos siguen a nuestro lado.

Las manos de la muchacha percibieron los latidos del corazón de su hermano, si, él tenia razón, no había porque entristecerse, él seguía vivo… dentro de ella.

- Gracias – le dijo, y una sonrisa iluminó su lloroso rostro, y, otra vez, sintió como una ráfaga de aire jugueteaba con su pelo – Gracias – volvió a repetir – Gracias por recordármelo. – Le dio un gran abrazo al que consideraba el pilar central de su vida, su hermano, un año mayor que ella.

*****

- ¿Consideraste la propuesta? – Hermione se volvió hacia ella, estaban en la mesa del Gran Comedor de Hogwarts, todavía faltaban unos días para empezar las clases.

- Todavía no se lo que voy a hacer – contestó la pelirroja mientras desviaba su mirada hacia la parte de las puertas, donde su hijo venia de la mano de su padrino, ambos se llevaban muy bien, a pesar de lo sucedido en su embarazo y a pesar de quien había sido el padre del niño.

La profesora de Transformación siguió la mirada de Ginny hasta darse cuenta de la tierna estampa que observaba, y suspiro, un gesto que no paso desapercibido para su acompañante.

- ¿Por qué no se lo propones? – le preguntó Ginny a la morena.

- No quiero obligarle, esta muy atareado, tiene mucho trabajo – se intentó disculpar, aunque no lo consiguió Hermione. A la vez, jugueteaba con el anillo de casada que llevaba desde hacia años, recordando su boda con Ron, un amor que no había flaqueado desde el colegio.

- Mamá, mamá – un chiquillo de unos once años se aproximaba corriendo hasta donde las dos mujeres se encontraban conversando, al llegar hasta su objetivo, dejo una pequeña pausa, mientras su respiración se normalizaba, pequeños mechones rubios se pegaban a su frente a la vez que recuperaba el aire – Adivina donde hemos estado – dijo cuando se tranquilizó, miraba a su padrino con una mirada traviesa.

- Ron, ¿no le habrás llevado a…? – le preguntó Hermione, conociéndoles como le conocía, podrían haber estado incluso en el Bosque Prohibido.

- Venga, que no soy tan malo – le contestó este – además, Hagrid dijo que le llevaría a dar una vuelta uno de estos días, y yo no soy quien para negarle ese honor – rió el muchacho, aunque la verdadera razón por la que no había llevado a su ahijado al bosque (y eso que le hubiera gustado mucho) era porque ciertos animales moraban todavía allí.

- Entonces… 

- Hemos visitado una lugar muy especial – respondió misteriosamente el pelirrojo y tras unos segundos, continuo - la Torre de Gryffindor –los ojos brillantes, mirando hacia el techo del lugar, recordando sucesos de hace tiempo.

- Siguen los dos junto a nosotros – la pelirroja se llevó la mano a su corazon, sintiendo los latidos de este.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_- No puede ser, no puede ser – el muchacho de dieciocho años se lamentaba en su dormitorio, acababa de ver desaparecer a su mejor amigo, casi un hermano, las lagrimas caían y se estrellaban en el suelo, un lamento incesante surgía de su boca, viendo como una parte de sus proyectos futuros se desmoronaban a su alrededor, ya no jugarían juntos mas al quiditch, ni bromearían sobre los estudios, no apostarían quien se casaría antes, ni estudiarían la misma carrera… nada, todos sus sueños estaban rotos, deshechos al ver lo sucedido en esa noche de graduación._

_Todos sus compañeros, en silencio, recogían las pertenencias de la habitación, aquella que durante siete largos e inolvidables años les había servido de refugio, de lugar de descanso. Las camas, ahora desnudas a la luz de las velas, anunciaban que ya sus dueños ni volverían, al año siguiente nuevos ocupantes se encargarían de dar de nuevo vida a la, ahora, casi vacía habitación… pero una cama seguía sin tocarse, un baúl seguía sin estar ordenado a sus pies, todas las pertenencias de su dueño seguían si recogerse…pero él ya no volvería a pisar ese lugar… simplemente, ya no estaba entre ellos._

_Un compañero del pelirrojo se acercó a él, Neville alargó la mano para apoyársela en el hombro, sus ojos todavía seguían humedecidos por lo llorado, para él, Harry había sido un gran compañero y amigo. _

_Este contacto, apenas imperceptible, pues cuando se dio cuenta Ron de lo sucedido el otro ya estaba abandonando la habitación, cargando sus pertenencias, hizo que levantase la vista del lugar, y que viese que estaba solo, todos ya se habían ido._

_Sentado en su cama, viendo enfrente de él todo recogido, a excepción de dos lugares, volvió a derrumbarse en llanto, no, no, eso no podía estar sucediendo, y mas ahora, después de todo, cuando ya había acabado la maldita guerra._

_- ¿Sigue arriba? – preguntó Hermione, también con lagrimas en los ojos, a Neville, que bajaba con sus pertenencias por las escaleras, anteriormente ya habían pasado Seamus y Dean, solo faltaba él, y ella sabia porque se demoraba en abandonar el lugar. El joven gryffindor, sin palabras, solo con un leve asentimiento, le contestó._

_Mucho rato permaneció sentada ante el fuego de la torre, y poco a poco, los últimos componentes de la casa a la cual pertenecía iban desapareciendo por el retrato, dejándola a ella sola, a veces dedicándole una mirada de apoyo, otras solo la miraban al pasar lamentándose por lo sucedido, pero todos, todos ellos llevando consigo el dolor de haber visto desaparecer al que consideraban mas que un compañero._

_Las lagrimas acompañaban a todos los leones al abandonar el lugar, igual que todos los que estaban en el castillo, nadie había previsto lo sucedido, nadie había esperado aquel acto, y aquel suceso, nadie, absolutamente nadie._

_Y por ello, abandonaban el lugar, al terminar el curso, donde tantas muertes habían sucedido, donde tanto sufrimiento habían visto, donde tanto habían padecido, pero lo que mas, lo que mas les dolía a todos, casi mas que la muerte de su admirado y respetado director, era la desaparición de un compañero, no en la batalla, sino enfrente de ellos, cuando la paz había vuelto, él se había sacrificado al final, después de todo… por ello se iban con lagrimas en los ojos, con pena y dolor interior en el alma. El curso había acabado ya, las vacaciones daban comienzo, la paz había sido restablecida… pero ¡a qué precio!_

_Se iban, traspasaban el retrato los pertenecientes a esa casa, dando un ultimo vistazo, y viendo como una figura se quedaba ahí, sentada, esperando… la compadecían, pues, si ellos lamentaban lo sucedido enormemente, ¿Cómo estaba ella, siendo una de las mejores amigas del muchacho? No podían consolarla, no había palabras que pudieran resolver aquel momento, apaciguarlo, no había palabras que pudieran hacer que la pena se disipara, y por ello, salían silenciosamente de la sala común, dejando a la joven frente al fuego._

_El último niño, uno de primer año, cruzó la sala y desapareció por el retrato, ya no había nadie más allí que ella supiera… nadie excepto él… y ella._

_Ahora, en la silenciosa torre, podía oír como le llegaban los llantos de una persona, podía oír como este clamaba contra el cielo, lanzando maldiciones, diciendo palabras que nunca antes habían sido oídas nunca dentro de aquellas paredes, fuertes y salvajes se oían sus gritos, desde su posición podía percibir todo el enfado que albergaba a su amigo y que lo desahogaba de la manera que podía: chillando y calmando al cielo por la injusticia impuesta._

_Y lloró._

_Al igual que Ron, ella también necesitaba desahogar su dolor._

_Y lloró mientras las palabras, fuertes palabras le llegaban a sus oídos. _

_Lloró todo lo que pudo y más._

_Lloró por lo sucedido, por lo que había visto, pero más, porque sabía que había sido lo correcto, que no se podía haber hecho de otra forma, que era aquello con lo que se firmaba la paz absoluta durante todo el tiempo que le quedaba al mundo de vida._

_Lloró por su amigo, por su corta vida, por los sucesos que se perdía, por todo aquello que le había sido privado, por todo lo que nunca haría…_

_Lloró hasta que ninguna lágrima le quedó en el cuerpo, hasta que sus oídos no percibieron ningún otro ruido en el lugar, sólo silencio… un silencio que le hizo comprender que la otra persona también había dejado de gritar, pues su voz se había quebrado de dolor._

_Miró las escaleras, ahí, bajando como podía, apoyándose contra las paredes, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, como los de ella, con una garganta dolorida, se encontraba aquel a quien había estado esperando, pues, ella sabia que Ron quería desahogar su dolor solo, como ella lo había hecho. _

_Y ahora, sin palabras, ambos se abrazaron, se acompañaron en la última etapa del dolor por la perdida ocurrida._

_Y ahí, en ese momento, una unión se formó entre los dos, sin palabras se podían decir las cosas, sin voz, sólo con las miradas, solo con la presencia del otro… nada les separaría nunca mas. Una unión más allá de la amistad, más allá del mutuo entendimiento, más fuerte que los lazos que se les habían unido hasta ese momento: un sentimiento distinto._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Latidos.

Los que hacen moverse al corazón.

Los que hacen que la vida avance, los que nos indican que estamos vivos, que seguimos sobre la faz de la tierra, los que nos demuestran que sentimos…

Latidos.

Uno tras otro, sin pausa, sin demora, en cada segundo, en cada pulsación, lo notas, notas como la sangre es bombeada hacia fuera, produciendo esa sensación en tu pecho… simplemente… un latido.

Y sabes que, dentro, en tu pecho, sigue latiendo ese músculo, el mas importante de todo tu cuerpo, y lo sientes, sientes que sigues vivo por eso… por un simple latido.

Uno tras otro, y sin demora.

Sabes que sigues vivo, y lo sientes, sientes el dulce acompasamiento que se produce cuando estas cerca de otro corazón, ambos a la vez, latiendo al unísono… juntos.

Corazón con corazón, los latidos juntos, fundiéndose en un único movimiento… y en ese instante, en ese momento especial, una unión se ha formado entre ambos, una que no la separara ni la mismísima muerte.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_- ¿Cómo comenzó todo esto?_

_- ¿A que te refieres?_

_- A como el odio se trasformó en amor _

_- No lo se_

_Un muchacho rubio abrazó a una pelirroja, apoyándose sobre su espalda, mientras ambos ojos miraban al estrellado y despejado cielo, los corazones de los dos empezaron a latir al mismo tiempo._

_- Siempre estaré a tu lado – le dijo tras ver cruzar una estrella fugaz por el cielo – siempre estaré a tu lado Virginia. _

_- Nunca olvidare este momento – pensó Ginny poniendo sus manos sobre las de él, sintiéndose una sola persona, fundida, con el mismo corazón ambos, latiendo a un solo compás._

_- La guerra acabará algún día…_

_- … Y juntos estaremos – terminó la muchacha, sintiéndose segura en los brazos del otro._


	9. Revelaciones

Saludos a tod@s, ¿Qué tal los exámenes y las clases? Espero que bien, mejor que a mi seguro, yo aquí hasta arriba de exámenes y teniendo que estudiar tropecientas mil hojas para dentro de dos días ( - jueves-y unas cuantas mas para el viernes), sipi, esto es la dura vida del estudiante :-( Hasta el cinco de marzo así voy, y para acabar, una presentación para el lunes ocho (bien, todo junto, muy "buenos" los profesores… se nota que no los quiero mucho, jejeje) Y a donde me lleva esto… pues a que mi mente trabaje en modo hiperactivo y tras las largas sesiones maratonianas de estudio, me quede unas cuantas horas mas (por la madrugada) escribiendo para así despejar la mente… es un buen ejercicio, lo recomiendo.

Bueno, ahora si, primero los reviews (poquitos, pero valiosos, gracias por ellos)

** Jack Dawson** = Me alegra que te hayan gustado, si, pobres, pero no es un fic alegre, no se por qué, pero me encuentro mas a gusto en la tragedia y el drama… o el misterio, además, la vida no es todo alegrías… Uhmm… ya ves, tengo tiempo para los estudios, aunque después las notas ya dirán el grado de atención que les presto, jeje. No, voy bien, solo que la universidad es muy dura, bastante… Ah, lee la nota please. Sin mas dilación, espero que este capitulo te guste.

** Iraty Rowling** = Ok, gracias por los dos reviews, lo agradezco mucho. Veamos, me sonrojaste cuando has puesto que te emocionaste… ^.^ Esa es de las escenas que una vez empiezas a escribirlas no sabes donde va a acabar (teóricamente solo el principio estaba planeado… después… pues el beso… uhm… salio solo… ya me gustaría estar en esa situación…) Mariposas en el estomago, cuando yo misma lo leía (al corregir las faltas y todo eso) me di cuenta de la emoción de la escena y no cambie absolutamente nada desde que la escribí (100% en el momento). Y en el otro capitulo, los latidos… el trozo ese, el que habla de los latidos… también me emocione con ello… esa rara poesía la escribí en una clase (me aburro mucho, ¿se nota?) y la metí allí. Creo que me pillo en plena época romanticota… (hace tiempo tuve la de tragedia… a saber donde acabo ahora, jeje). Veamos, la propuesta de Hermione, creo que en este capitulo la conocerás, no es tan difícil, ¿o si?, sorry, soy a veces tan rebuscada… Y ya ves, pronto continuo, aunque nadando entre exámenes y trabajos, jeje, y con la otra historia que llevo… no se como aguanto este ritmo… buff, a saber. Ah, espero que también te guste este capitulo y lee la nota y me opinas, ok. Muchos saludos.

**KaTy** = No vas a ganar para pañuelos muchacha. Ok, gracias por tu comentario. Ah, y antes de leer este capitulo, no se… creo que te recomendaría tener algunos pañuelos mas al lado (aunque no se si los necesitaras, eso depende del grado de sensibilidad que tengas…). Ehmm… que mas decirte… uhmm… solo disfruta del capitulo. (Y opina sobre la nota, gracias por adelantado).

**angela30** = Si, es un fic triste (creo que ya se lo comento a alguien aquí), no se, me siento mejor con las cosas que son dramáticas, aunque no se de donde me salio esa racha… A tu pregunta, pues… Harry esta, lo que digamos, "fuera de combate", muerto o desaparecido, mas bien, "pagó el precio", es decir, era su vida a cambio de haber llamado a la muerte para cobrarse las muertes de ya-sabes-quien, no era tan fácil de derrotar y se sacrifico a si mismo (al final, pero lo hizo, sólo quería graduarse al final, nada mas)… Creo que sabremos mas cosas de ello, porque todavía falta muchas historia (o si no, lee la nota) poco a poco se ira entendiendo esa parte. Ah, y ves, continuo rápido, creo que cuando mas cosas tengo que hacer, parece que saco tiempo hasta de debajo de las piedras, jeje. Muchos besos y abrazos a ti también. Pd: Espero que te siga gustando la historia.

A ver, veamos… creo que algo se me olvida… ah, ya esta, la **nota**, aquí esta: 

**Esta historia esta llegando a su fin, ya quedan poco para que la palabra fin sea puesta… Lo que empezó como una pequeña manera de desahogar sentimientos se ha trasformado en un proyecto mas grande… Tengo que comunicarles que este fic va a formar parte de una trilogía, próximamente veremos "Nuevos Comienzos II" (nombre provisional, ya veremos como se llamara). Así que les pido su opinión, ¿Quiénes creen que lo van a protagonizar? ¿De que tratara?... ¿Es bueno este desvarío de la autora?, jeje. Espero que me digan lo que piensan, solo les adelanto que mas o menos creo que seguirá la línea de este, es decir, se mezclaran los recuerdos del pasado con los del presente (ya empiezan a adivinar de quienes se tratan?, espero que si). Espero que me contesten con lo que sea. En esa segunda parte sabremos más sobre lo sucedido y todo lo que se deja al aire en esta primera historia. Díganme su opinión, please. **

Ahora si, ya pueden leer el capitulo, y no olviden ponerme todo lo que se les ocurra por la mente. Muchos besos a tod@s.

**Capitulo 7: Revelaciones**

_"Ese verano, en la casa donde siempre se sentía alegría, donde las risas y las bromas parecían estar siempre, donde reinaba una armonía y una felicidad permanente, allí, en ese lugar, ahora, los rostros no reflejaban esos antiguos sentimientos._

_Pues, una guerra había acabado, y muchas bajas sucedieron, mucho se perdió en ese ataque, y más después, cuando nadie lo esperaba, una persona muy especial para esa familia pelirroja hubo desaparecido, y eso se reflejaba en los rostros de todos los habitantes._

_El padre de familia iba y venia a la casa cuando su trabajo se lo permitía, pues la reconstrucción y el retorno a la normalidad cuesta mucho a un gobierno, y si es mundial, todavía mas, pero siempre, siempre el panorama era el mismo, rostros sombríos y lágrimas de dolor._

_Deambulaban como almas en pena, saliendo, entrando en las estancias, sirviéndose la comida, comiendo en silencio, cada uno dentro de sus propios pensamientos, cada uno perdido en sus recuerdos… desde que el curso había acabado, con mas pena que alegría, los rostros de los pelirrojos todavía no habían esbozado una sonrisa._

_Uno a uno, todos en la mesa, el padre en la cabecera, la madre sirviendo la comida, pero el silencio siempre presente, se pasaban los platos, comían, con los pensamientos en el aire, pensando en lo vivido, y aunque sin palabras, sabían que todos ellos se acompañaban, todos estaban pensando en lo mismo, siempre en el mismo hecho…_

_- ¿Por que? – era la pregunta que mas veces se podía escuchar en las mentes de todos los miembros de la familia Weasley - ¿Por qué al final? ¿Por qué sucedió aquello?_

_Cada vez que se sentaban a la mesa, en la destartalada cocina, se hacia patente la ausencia de una persona, una que, aunque no miembro de la familia, para la mayoría había sido como un hijo, como un hermano…_

_Así que, cucharada tras cucharada, plato tras plato, las comidas trascurrían con tremendo silencio, el mismo que gobernaba toda la casa desde unas semanas atrás, ni siquiera los vivarachos gemelos y bromistas natos tenían su alegría típica, todo había cambiado desde el ataque._

_La comida se vio de pronto interrumpida por el ruido de una silla que resbalaba, alejándose de la mesa, la menor de los hijos salía corriendo rápidamente, tras pedir permiso, en dirección al baño, se sentía indispuesta y esa no era la primera vez que le pasaba._

_Arthur y Molly, los padres de todos ellos, se miraron, intentando adivinar que era lo que le podía ocurrir a su única hija, ella seria la única que volvería el año siguiente al colegio, ya los demás habían acabado. El resto de los varones de la mesa siguió comiendo. _

_- Voy a ver – acertó a decir la madre Weasley yendo por el camino por donde había desaparecido la muchacha._

_No tuvo que andar mucho, pues, tras la puerta del baño que se encontraba en esa planta primera, se oían ruidos, como si una persona estuviera vomitando._

_- Hija, ¿estas bien? _

_- No, no… - dijo Ginny sentándose en el suelo, tras haber vaciado por completo su estomago de la comida anteriormente tomada, se sentía extraña, muy extraña, desde su vuelta de vacaciones siempre se levantaba con nauseas, y las ganas de vomitar eran frecuentes, pero nunca se le habían manifestado antes enfrente de su familia. – Me encuentro… - no terminó la frase, una arcada mas le hizo doblar de nuevo el cuerpo hacia la taza, vaciando lo poco que le quedaba._

_- ¿Es por…?_

_- No lo se – de nuevo un respiro._

_- Todo fue muy duro – su madre se acercó y le limpio cuidadosamente – todo lo que sucedió esa noche, las muertes que vistes, el dolor, las perdidas, el desastre… - sacudió la cabeza, como intentando alejar todos esos pensamiento – ahora te vuelven a la mente… Cariño, si nos necesitas, ahí estaremos, algún día lograras que no duelan los recuerdos…_

_"No se porqué, pero mi mano se deslizó hasta mi estomago, mientras veía como mi madre salía de la habitación, en ese momento no recordaba malos recuerdos, si no uno muy especial, uno de unas semanas atrás… uno con un muchacho que ya había partido hacia el sueño eterno, salvándome a mi de las garras de la muerte"_

_******_

_En una de las blancas camas del hospital San Mungo se hallaba acostada una muchacha pelirroja de aproximadamente unos dieciséis años, miraba hacia el techo, esperando la venida del doctor, le acompañaba su madre, la misma que le acompañó a la consulta, tras unos días con malestar general._

_No se oía ni una palabra, solo en lento paso de las hojas de la revista que la más mayor de ambas estaba hojeando, mas que nada para pasar el rato, en espera de que alguien les atendiese, llevaban ya mucho tiempo en esa habitación y nadie les parecía hacer caso._

_La ocupante de la cama dio una vuelta, quedándose recostada sobre su lado izquierdo, ahora se quedaba mirando hacia la cortina que delimitaba la zona de su cama, los mechones de su pelo cayeron sobre su cara, y un suspiro de aburrimiento salio de sus labios, ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba para que tardaran tanto?_

_De improviso, un hombre con bata verde entró en la sala, en las manos llevaba varios papeles y en el rostro una expresión indescriptible, era difícil de averiguar que era lo que ocurría, si era bueno o era malo._

_- Señora Weasley – saludó, y esta dejó la revista encima de la silla desocupada que tenia al lado – señorita Weasley – una leve inclinación hacia la figura que se incorporaba en la cama, sentándose._

_- Doctor, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – Molly se aproximó hacia él, quería saber que era lo que le provocaba a su hija esos malestares._

_- Es mas fácil de lo que parece – dijo el doctor con una sonrisa en la boca, la primera que se le veía desde que les atendiera – felicidades, va a ser abuela._

_*****_

_- ¿Qué? – la noticia cayó como una jarra de agua fría en el resto de la familia, nadie se podía esperar ese desenlace a la misteriosa enfermedad de la pequeña de la casa. _

_- ¿Quién?_

_- ¿Cuándo?_

_- ¿Cómo?_

_- Fred, el como ya lo sabes – contesto alguien y la tensión se liberó solo un poco en la pequeña cocina de la casa, solo un poco pero lo suficiente para que el nerviosismo de la futura madre se evadiera algo._

_- No lo se… fue… una… vez… – la mirada baja y las manos nerviosas, no quería mirar a los ojos a sus hermanos, sobretodo a aquel que tenia enfrente, que seguro le retiraría la palabra en cuanto dijera el nombre del padre._

_- Él… ya sabes… ¿esta vivo? – negación con la cabeza._

_- ¿Tiene tu misma edad? _

_- Un… año… mas – alcanzó a decir en un hilo de voz_

_- Entonces… ¿murió este año? – afirmación._

_Murmullos se oyeron en ese momento en la sala, pero a los oídos de la pelirroja no llegó clara ni una palabra, tampoco le apetecía escuchar lo que pensaba su familia de la identidad del padre de su hijo._

_Levantó poco a poco la mirada, hasta encontrarse cara a cara con su hermano un año mayor que ella, allí estaba él, fijando sus ojos sobre ella, mirándola como si hubiera descubierto algo, una sombra de sospecha empezaba a verse en su pupila, hasta que, de repente, en sus labios pareció vislumbrarse una sonrisa, como si acabase de averiguar algo importante._

_- ¿Es…? – empezó a preguntar Ron a su hermana, pero esta le interrumpió negando con la cabeza._

_Agachó la cabeza, no quería ver su reacción, no quería ver como iba a mirarla desde entonces, en cuanto dijese el nombre seguro que le retiraría de su vida._

_- El padre… es…… - las voces se acallaron en unos segundos, todos los oídos dispuestos a escuchar el nombre - …… Draco……. Malfoy…._

_En cuanto lo dijo subió corriendo a su dormitorio, dejando al resto de su familia en un silencio nunca antes visto en la pequeña cocina, todavía pensando si aquel nombre que habían oído o habían creído oír era el correcto y el que había salido de la boca de la muchacha, de la inocente y delicada Ginny Weasley_

_*****_

_Lo que había pensado ocurrió, su hermano ya no le volvió a dirigir la palabra, en los meses que trascurrieron desde que comunicó la noticia a sus padres y a sus hermanos, cada vez que se cruzaban en los pasillos de la casa o en la comidas, la mirada de Ron era indiferente, como si a partir de ese día ya no tuviese una hermana._

_Fueron unos días malos, después de saber que en su interior estaba desarrollándose una vida, de dar la noticia, de conocer todo lo que sucedió en ese año en la escuela, de sincerarse con su madre y recuperar la confianza y los lazos perdidos, ya todo pasó, ahora los días eran mas normales, y la trataban como siempre, aunque ahora un poco mas delicadamente, sabiendo que pronto serian uno mas en la casa… todo continuaba como antes a excepción del trato con su hermano._

_Poco a poco el mundo se fue recuperando de todo el desastre acaecido, la normalidad empezaba a manifestarse y todo volvía a ser como una vez fue antes de la oscuridad. A pesar de que las heridas tardaran en cerrarse, ya se volvía a la tranquilidad de saber que todo había acabado al fin._

_El tiempo trascurrió inexorablemente, los meses pasaron y de la guerra ya solo quedaba el recuerdo, reciente si, pero recuerdo nada mas, no mas muertes ni mas desastres o ataques injustificados._

_No volvió a la escuela aquel año, tenia que empezar su séptimo y ultimo año, pero esta vez no le apetecía regresar y rememorar los sucesos trascurridos bajo esas cuatro paredes, así que, haciendo caso al consejo de un gran amigo, hizo con su vida lo que quería, dirigió su rumbo hacia donde su corazón le señalaba, ella era dueña de su propio destino._

_Y ahí se encontraba, en su habitación, mirando por la ventana el paisaje, recordando cuanto le gustaba hacer eso y como había cambiado su vida desde el año anterior, ahora pronto iba a ser madre, su mano acariciaba inconscientemente su abdomen, bastante abultado, ya faltaba poco…_

_- ¿Vienes? – una cabeza pelirroja apareció tras la puerta, era uno de sus hermanos._

_- Ahora voy, en unos cinco minutos, Fred – respondió la muchacha, irían unos minutos mas tarde a la tienda que ellos tenían, les ayudaba desde principios de año, y era una buena dependienta y amable con los demás._

_- Ok, te esperamos allí – desapareció del lugar, rumbo al local, ella iría con polvos flu, se lo habían recomendado por su avanzado estado de gestación y porque era mas seguro._

_El silencio que se hizo patente al irse su hermano le indico que se encontraba sola en casa._

_- Bien pequeño, es hora de trabajar – se volvió a acariciar, se sentía ese día mas pesada que de costumbre, aunque quizás fuera porque empezaba ya a hacer calor._

_Se aproximo hacia el armario, a coger la túnica que se pondría para la tienda cuando, de repente, sintió un agudo dolor, uno que le recorrió la espina dorsal y que le hizo apoyarse y agarrarse fuertemente a la pared_

_- No, no puede estar ocurriendo esto ahora. Ahora no – con lágrimas en los ojos aguantó otra sacudida de dolor, era mucho mas fuerte que la anterior, mucho mas. – No, por favor…. – empezó a suplicar mientras las oleadas se hacían cada vez más seguidas y más fuertes, sentía como su interior se desgarraba por dentro, sentía que algo empujaba y que los dolores no cesaban. _

_Se apoyó de nuevo en la pared del pasillo, tratando de aguantar otra contracción, miraba, con lágrimas en los ojos, que el camino que le quedaba hasta la chimenea era muy largo, y no sabía si iba a poder aguantar hasta allí sin desmayarse, pero tenía que intentarlo…_

_Un paso mas, y el dolor le recorrió de nuevo la espalda, ahora mas fuerte que antes, todavía mas… sintió que corría liquido por sus piernas… había roto aguas… poco quedaba para el parto, y ella no quería estar sola… quería tener a alguien a su lado… _

_Resbaló por la pared, no podía dar andar más, el dolor y las contracciones eran muy seguidas, se sentía desgarrar por dentro, sabia que la hora ya estaba cerca, y se encontraba sola…se desmayó._

_- Nunca dejes de luchar – en la inconsciencia provocada por el dolor creyó escuchar una voz muy conocida para ella, abrió los ojos y se encontró frente a ella dos luceros grises que la miraban, la otra figura se encontraba agachada a su lado y le sostenía la mano_

_- ¿Draco? – el otro sonrió, y pasó su mano sobre su abultado estomago, haciendo que el dolor remitiese un poco._

_- Te dije que siempre estaré a tu lado – las manos del muchacho rozaron el colgante que Ginny llevaba al cuello – Siempre estaré contigo... y con él… - posó su boca sobre el abdomen y seguidamente sobre la frente de la muchacha, un beso delicado._

_Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos él ya no se encontraba allí, pero nuevas fuerzas nacieron de ella, las suficientes para levantarse del sitio y encaminarse de nuevo hacia la chimenea, tenia que ser fuerte y luchar para conseguir ayuda, para que alguien viniese a ayudarla._

_- ¡Ginny! – escuchó decir a alguien, pero ya no podía mas, y se desmayó en los brazos de la persona que había aparecido en aquellos momentos, y que la abrazaba con seguridad._

_*****_

_- Es un niño grande y fuerte…_

_- Todo un Weasley…_

_- Exceptuando esas mechas rubias…_

_- Pero el color es totalmente rojo intenso quitando eso…_

_- Y las pecas características…_

_- Tiene los ojos grises…_

_- Y la nariz igual a su padre…_

_Empezaba a distinguir todo lo que escuchaba en la habitación, recostada sobre su cama ya no sentía aquel dolor que amenazaba con matarle de hace unos momentos. La oscuridad que anteriormente le embargaba empezaba a disiparse y una sensación de paz le inundaba. Creyó oír el llanto de un niño, alguien fue y lo calmó, sus manos inmediatamente bajaron hasta su estómago, todavía no abría los ojos, se encontraba muy bien tumbada en una cama… no… algo no encajaba en todo aquello… lo ultimo que recordaba era estar en su casa… Draco… y los dolores del parto…_

_Quiso abrir los ojos, quería saber donde se encontraba y que había pasado con su hijo, donde estaba y que era lo sucedido._

_- Shh… calma, tranquila – la voz de su madre y la mano tranquilizadora en su hombro la obligaron a recostarse de nuevo, todavía no distinguía muy bien las formas que se arremolinaban en torno a su cama_

_- ¿Dónde… donde estoy?_

_- En el hospital – respondió su padre desde el otro lado de la cama, llevaba una gran sonrisa en la cara._

_- ¿Qué… que ha pasado? ¿Dónde…?_

_- Ya ha pasado lo peor, te encontraron a tiempo, el niño esta bien – no distinguió el rostro de quien le hablaba, pero por el tono de voz podría bien ser uno de los gemelos._

_- ¿Dónde esta? – intentaba enfocar las caras, la luz de la habitación era demasiado fuerte y ella todavía se encontraba muy débil tras lo sucedido._

_- Con el único que lo puede coger sin que llore, a los demás no nos deja, él es el único que lo puede calmar…_

_- …Y quien te encontró en casa – George terminó la explicación de su padre._

_- Felicidades… - una figura se aproximo a ella, llevaba en los brazos un pequeño bulto… su hijo… aquel de quien habían estado hablando cuando recupero la conciencia. Miró a la persona que se aproximaba a la cama, no podía ser él… - Felicidades… hermanita – Ron depositó a su sobrino en brazos de su madre, al fin había comprendido, tras unos meses de reflexión, que no era tan malo lo sucedido, y ahora, con el niño en brazos, supo que nunca mas dejaría a su hermana sola…"_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

- Lo decidí, acepto tu propuesta Hermione – una adulta Ginny Weasley entró en el despacho de la actual profesora de Trasformaciones de Hogwarts, esta se levantó del asiento dejando el tomo que tenia en sus manos sobre el escritorio.

- Lo sabia – dijo con una sonrisa – sabía que al final aceptarías el trabajo de profesora aquí. Estaremos muy bien juntas, ya lo veras.

- Eso espero, además… ¿Cómo iba a separarme de mi niño? – hizo un mohín de pena, cosa que a Hermione le provocó una ligera risa. Tras una pausa, continuo – Así puedo convencerte a ti también

- ¿A mi? ¿de que? 

- Ya lo sabes

- Oh, no vengas ahora con lo mismo

- Es hora de que ambos penséis en tener hijos, sois todavía jóvenes – se aproximo a su amiga – y se que a Ron le gustan mucho los niños, se le cae la baba con su sobrino, lo malcría a veces. ¿No te gustaría tener a un pequeño pelirrojo correteando por la casa?

- A ese ya lo tengo, Ron se comporta como tal…

- ¿Sabes?, a veces todavía sigo sin creerme que esto sea real – la pelirroja estaba ahora apoyada en la ventana, mirando al exterior – todo lo que ha pasado, todo lo sucedido desde que ocurrió aquello… a veces me parece vivir en un sueño… es todo tan tranquilo

- Una cara tranquilidad, una paz duradera…

- No se, a veces temo despertarme de toda esta burbuja de felicidad y encontrarme de nuevo en los años de colegio, como si todo esto no hubiera sucedido, tengo miedo de que mi mundo sea una falsa mentira… que todo esto no sea mas que un calido y apacible sueño y que el despertar sea muy duro…

- Pero no lo es – la joven de pelo castaño se apoyo junto a su amiga – todo es real, nada es un sueño, todo sucedió, y eso nos ha llevado a esta situación, al ahora y al presente. Es real, es palpable, es…

- Lo se, pero a veces me gustaría poder retroceder en el tiempo, cambiar los hechos, dar un nuevo final a las situaciones… ser de nuevo…

- Pero eso cambiaria el futuro, ya no seria lo mismo, cambiaria todo, estaríamos de otra manera… quizás peor…

- O quizás mejor… no lo sabemos…

- Ni lo sabremos nunca… lo sucedido… no se puede cambiar…

- Muchachas, ¿Qué hacen? – una voz interrumpió los pensamientos, que vagaban ahora por extraños caminos, de las dos personas que miraban el cielo estrellado esa noche de agosto – Ginny, cariño – el pelirrojo se aproximó a la morena y le deposito un tierno beso en los labios, llevaba de la mano a un pequeño niño de unos once años mas o menos - ¿En que pensabais? 

Al ver la estampa que tenia delante, Ginny comprendió que todo lo sucedido desde que su vida cambiase había sido para bien, no podía quejarse, tenia una gran familia, tenia amigos, tenia compañeros, tenia a su hijo, y, aunque no tuviera a alguien a quien quería mucho, los demás hacían menos duro el recuerdo.

- Nada Ron – se abalanzo sobre los brazos de su hermano, en una muestra espontánea de afecto – sólo divagábamos sobre el destino

- ¿Y que han decidido? – preguntó curioso el pelirrojo.

- Que las cosas están bien como están ahora, no vale la pena pensar en que hubiera pasado si algo hubiera cambiado… no merece la pena vivir en los recuerdos… hay que pensar en el presente… viviendo cada día lo mejor que se pueda y… - se agachó hasta la altura de su hijo – que todo esta bien como esta ahora – removió el pelo del niño, el cual esbozó una sonrisa al gesto de su madre – Todo esta perfectamente…

*******************************************************************

Fin del capitulo. 

Ya saben, pónganme todo lo que se les ocurra y se les pase por la mente en estos momentos, admito todo tipo de criticas, ideas, sugerencias, propuestas, etc, etc… Ah, y no olviden opinarme sobre la nota del inicio (¿Cómo?, ¿no la han leído?, pues al inicio del capitulo y a decirme que piensan sobre eso, please, lo que se les ocurra). 

Muchos besos y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Lady Lily


	10. El perdón

Ya acabe al fin los examenes, que alivio da :-)

Aquí esta ya el penultimo capitulo de este fic, espero que les guste, es un poco diferente a los demas, pero espero que les guste tambien. Si todo sale bien (que espero que ocurra), dentro de unos dias (el martes creo), ya pondre el ultimo y el epilogo tambien. Espero que les guste. 

Muchos besos y abrazos a todos los que leen el fic y dejan reviews, y a todos los que lo leen y no dejan, animense, ya esta acabando.

**Jack Dawson** = Estudia mucho y que saques buenas notas, yo al fin acabe la primera tanda de exmanes de la universidad (jo, todavía queda junio que es lo peor de lo peor) Besos y que disfrutes con el capitulo.

** KaTy** = Gracias (me sonrojo), y la idea de la trilogía, pues… un dia se me aparecio todo en mente y… ya vereis. Solo decir que el primer capitulo de la otra historia ya esta escrito y en cuanto termine este lo empezare a poner. Ya vereis :-) Y disculpa por no subir los capitulos seguidos, estaba en plena epoca de exmanes, que por fortuna (que feliz me siento) ha acabado y ahora ire mucho mas rapido, jeje. Que ganas tenia ya. Besos y espero que te guste el capitulo.

** Iraty Rowling** = De nuevo mucahs gracias ^.^ Lo del dolor, pues… me lo imagino asi y si, no entrarn muchas ganas de tener hijos, pero debe de ser una felicidad tremenda la recompensa :-) también, lo siento por el retraso, pero en compensación, esta semana habra doble o triple racion de historia, como ya tengo, al fin, teiempo libre, pues a aprovechar. Muchos besos y disfruta con el capitulo.

Ya pueden empezar a leer, la historia se acaba… ya dentro de poco el ultimo capitulo. Ciao.

**Capitulo 8: El perdón**

Los plateados rayos de la luna se colaban en las ventanas de las casas, jugaban con las nubes y se reflejaban en la tranquilidad de la noche. Todo estaba en calma en esa noche de agosto. Los animales dormían, las personas gozaban de un descanso merecido en la suavidad y comodidad de sus colchones… todos los que alguna vez se habían preocupado gozaban de las horas nocturnas que ayudan a la mente a ordenar las ideas, todos los que se habían ganado el descanso gozaban de esas horas en que la luna reina en el horizonte…

El silencio era palpable, todo estaba tranquilo en esa hora.

Incluso en los lugares donde las mentes atormentadas se encontraban, allí, incluso la luna se alzaba majestuosa y libre, haciendo que los presos imaginasen un lugar sin rejas y sin barreras que les privasen de la plenitud de la vida.

Pero, como en todo, siempre existe una excepción, y esa era una mujer que, agazapada en la oscuridad de su celda, huía de la claridad y de la esperanza. Su conciencia estaba manchada desde unos años atrás y la culpa la perseguía. Cada noche revivía de nuevo aquellos momentos en que se condenó a si misma, los instantes en que su destino quedó sellado y le llevó a la situación en que ahora se encontraba.

_Los ojos rojos se clavaron en su rostro, impasible, la muchacha aguantó la mirada. _

_- La venganza es el único camino_

_- Lo se, por eso estoy aquí – dijo ella desafiante, enfrentándose al hombre._

_- Bien, bien, veo que tu interior rebosa de venganza. Eso esta bien – Lord Voldemort se levantó del asiento, lentamente se acercó a la muchacha, las miradas de ambos no se desconectaron en ningún momento – Muy bien – cogio la barbilla de la joven – los gryffindors siempre han dado problemas, es un placer eliminarlos… uno por uno._

La escena empezó a desvanecerse frente a sus ojos, ya sabia que era lo que sucedería a continuación: su iniciación como mortifaga, la marca tenebrosa quemándole en la piel, la sensación de poder y de venganza que corría por sus venas, quería, deseaba matar por encima de todo a la persona que le había robado, que le había arrebatado su mas preciado objeto de deseo… pero lo que no sabía ella era que el que había dado el primer paso, que el que había robado el corazón a la otra persona era él, no ella.

Si, la venganza es un arma terrible, pero un arma de doble filo, en esos momentos no sabia que lo que sucedería en la noche de su condenación la sumiría en el estado en que se encontraba ahora. Resonaban en sus oídos, todavía hoy, casi doce años mas tarde, las palabras, las funestas palabras, la maldición asesina que pronunciaron sus labios y veía, de nuevo, como si fuera en ese momento, como el cuerpo de un muchacho se interponía entre las dos mujeres. Lo comprendió, sólo cuando el rayo verde tocó al slytherin, sólo cuando vio su cuerpo inerte en el suelo… comprendió que había perdido, y que la batalla estaba ya de mucho antes a favor de la pelirroja. 

_- No…. no… no… él no… tú tenías…… él no…. Tú……… no él_

Pansy Parkinson meditaba todo estos sucesos una y otra vez, las imágenes no salían de su mente, la atormentaban, la sumían en una espiral de vida y muerte mientras recordaba todo lo sucedido, el rostro del muchacho, de Draco al encontrarse (la conocía, estaba segura, de que él supo desde el primer momento quien era la persona que se escondía tras la mascara blanca), el rostro furioso de la gryffindor al ver a la causante de su desgracia, de la desgracia de ambas… la asesina.

Pues, no hay victoria en un crimen, ni los asesinos ganan, una vida se corta, y no hay marcha atrás para ese paso. Ahora lo había comprendido, no se ganaba nada con la muerte de alguien… sólo un sentimiento de culpa… un sentimiento que la atormentaba desde el día que vio caer enfrente suyo al cuerpo inerte de su amigo.

Ya no le importaba nada, ni siquiera la vida, sólo quería que esta pasara rápido, que la muerte le llegase temprano, desaparecer, acabar con ese dolor que le atormentaba el alma, y descansar al final… pero lo sabia, en su interior sabia que no conocería descanso, que el asesinato que había cometido estaría siempre presente hasta el día en que muriese.

Huía de la compañía, huía del sol, de los rayos de luna que se colaban, agazapada en la celda huía de todo contacto posible, sola, con la única compañía de ella misma y de su culpa, ya no quedaba rastro de la arrogante slytherin, sólo una sombra de lo que fue, convertida en alguien que vaga muerta en vida.

- Perdóname, perdóname – suplicaba a la oscura noche, al silencio que reinaba en las horas de descanso, algo que ella nunca había tenido, ni tendría nunca mas, no hasta la muerte – Perdóname – suplicaba desde su rincón, desde el lugar donde se encontraba agachada, apartada voluntariamente del mundo y de todo lo que le rodeaba.

Muchas veces de sus labios salía la disculpa, pedía perdón por haberle matado, se disculpaba por todo lo que había hecho y de todo lo sucedido.

- Perdóname Draco. Ahora lo comprendo todo -  sollozaba con las manos en las rodillas, encogida en el lugar – el mal nunca gana, la venganza… la venganza es una mala compañía… Perdóname, te lo suplico, perdóname por lo que hice.

Las lagrimas, en aquella noche de paz, salían de un alma atormentada, quizás la única persona que todavía no tenia tranquilidad en esos tiempos, quizás la única que todavía no se había perdonado a si misma por el crimen que salió de sus manos.

- Perdóname, te lo suplico… yo… lo se, es demasiado tarde… - el pelo le caía sobre el rostro, derrotada se sentía.

De nuevo recordó la noche, el fatídico momento en que las palabras malditas fueron pronunciadas, ella, como siempre, espectadora de la escena, sin poder intervenir, sin poder evitar lo que sucedía. Impotente veía una y otra vez como el rayo impactaba con el cuerpo del muchacho, en su intento por proteger lo que mas quería.

La imagen trascurrió a cámara lenta frente a sus ojos, la mortifaga, ella, vestida de negro, con la risa triunfante al descubrir a los dos, pensando que mataría a la pelirroja… pronunciando las dos únicas palabras, las que la condenarían para siempre en esa prisión de culpabilidad (porque, bien lo sabia, no le importaba estar en Azkaban, aunque hubiera estado en alguna otra parte, el sentimiento hubiera sido el mismo, siempre el mismo, las rejas las tenia en su interior, no en su exterior). El rayo verde pasó frente a ella, a un lado, la pronunciación del hechizo, ella con unos años menos; al otro, la pareja… y la muerte dirigida a la gryffindor que la recibió el joven rubio.

Otra vez, de nuevo, ya la escena vista innumerables veces durante todos esos años: el impacto del rayo contra el cuerpo de su amigo, de su secreto amor, del objetivo que la había llevado a convertirse en lo que era sólo por quedarse al final con él. Y otra vez, sintió como su alma se partía en mil pedazos, como oía el eco de los cristales en que se habia convertido su frágil morada, se estrellaban en el suelo, uno tras otro, hasta quedar en el estado en el que estaba actualmente: una sombra de lo que habia sido, una persona que sólo esperaba la muerte para descansar en paz, al final, consigo misma.

El rayo de luna, de esa noche calida, quiso tocar las raídas y oscuras ropas de la prisionera, pero esta huyó, se encogió mas todavía, no quería existir, no con esa vida que, conocía, se había ganado justamente.

Los gritos de los otros prisioneros le llegaban atenuados, mas sufría por dentro, todavía no se perdonaba a si misma de lo sucedido.

Y la escena volvió a sus ojos en la oscura celda: el encuentro con la pareja, la pronunciación de la sentencia… su condena… Más, algo nuevo vio esta vez, algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta antes, no sólo tenía que perdonar a una persona, sino a dos, eran dos vidas las que había arruinado esa noche.

Quizás, todavía, muy dentro de ella quedaba la arrogancia de la que hacia alarde en la escuela, pero esta se desvaneció en aquel momento, finalmente, conseguía descubrir que no era a Draco a quien pedir perdón por lo sucedido…

- Perdóname… la locura me cegó, me deje llevar por la ira… Quise matarte porque conseguiste lo que yo deseaba… arruine tus sueños… arruine mi vida…… Perdóname Virginia Weasley…

*****

En una pequeña habitación, adornada con cortinas rojas, una durmiente pelirroja se debatía en sueños, después de mucho tiempo, las imágenes que la atormentaban por las noches parecían dar paso a una figura encogida en una celda oscura, una persona que le suplicaba perdón.

La imagen, difuminada, poco a poco se fue enfocando, hasta que reconoció los rasgos de la suplicante, reconoció en aquella persona a la misma asesina que le había arrebatado una parte de su alma… la misma que le había intentado matar… y la misma que había pronunciado la maldición que acabara con él.

Suplicaba la figura, le pedía que la perdonara, en su rostro se veía lo sufrido, y en su alma, pues la sentía, sombras de pena y arrepentimiento por lo sucedido.

De nuevo la imagen, la misma que atormentaba a la slytherin, la misma que ella recordaba muchas veces, pero esta vez, junto con las tres personas protagonistas, se encontraban otras tres, eran las mismas, las de la imagen congelada, pero con unos años mas.

- Si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo, cambiaria esto… quiero pensar que todo fue un sueño, una ilusión, que ambos viven felices… que ambos están juntos… Ahora lo comprendo, no se gana nada con la venganza… - decía una mujer vestida de negro, la misma ropa que portaba en la celda, no sabia que alguien mas la observaba, ella solo miraba la escena que trascurría frente a sus ojos – Perdonadme ambos, Draco… Virginia… por lo que hice… - se dejó caer al suelo, con las manos cubriendo su rostro, lloraba.

Las otras dos personas habían visto la escena, sin pronunciar palabra, y el gesto de arrepentimiento de la otra persona, se miraron a los ojos, una conexión tenían entre ellos, comprendieron, se hablaron sin palabras… miraron la escena, cuando la joven pelirroja depositaba el cuerpo del muchacho en el suelo, el mismo que estaba observando junto a ella, con unos años mas ambos, después miraron a la arrepentidla persona que lloraba pidiendo el perdón de ambos… 

*****

Las lechuzas entraban majestuosas por las ventanas del castillo, todavía no tenían mucho trabajo pues las clases comenzarían la semana siguiente, pero algunas trabajan repartiendo el periódico solicitado por muchos de los profesores que habitaban el castillo.

Tras recibir el dinero del servicio, la lechuza parda volvió a remontar el vuelo, dejando que la profesora leyese con tranquilidad la portada de la publicación.

Como siempre, empezó a revisar todas las noticias que sucedían en el mundo, tal era su costumbre en sus tiempos de estudiante, leía y releía cada párrafo que aparecía en el periódico, incluso en las pequeñas y casi invisibles noticias que ocupaban una minúscula parte en las hojas. Así fue como leyó aquel pequeño extracto que la impactó y que le hizo abandonar la mesa para dirigirse a la habitación de alguien, de su amiga mas cercana, de, ahora, su compañera.

Tocó a la puerta suavemente y esperó a obtener respuesta del otro lado. En sus manos estrujaba la hoja, quería darle la noticia lo más pronto posible, era muy importante. Tras unos segundos, se le permitió el paso, acababa de despertar a la otra muchacha, pero merecía la pena la noticia.

Miró la cara dormida en cuanto entró a la habitación, quizás no había pasado muy buena noche, pero cuando estuvo mas cerca de ella comprobó que no era eso, que parecía estar mas alegre de lo habitual, contenta consigo misma.

Con un gesto, la invitó a sentarse junto a ella, en la gran cama.

- ¿Que ocurre? – le preguntó.

Como respuesta, le alargó la hoja de periódico que sostenía entre sus manos. La pelirroja la leyó detenidamente, pero parecía que ya se lo esperaba.

- ¿Y bien? – Hermione preguntó, no se había esperado esa reacción de su amiga.

- Se merece descansar en paz…. – abandonó el trozo de hoja donde ponía que habían encontrado, esa mañana en una de las celdas de máxima seguridad, bajo los calidos rayos del amanecer, el cuerpo de Pansy, con una sonrisa en el rostro, como si al final hubiese recibido el mayor de los regalos. Los médicos dictaminaron que había sido una muerte natural.

Ginny, tras una pequeña pausa, como recordando algo, continu

- Ambos le perdonamos…


	11. Todo tiene que continuar

Un dia antes de lo previsto :-P

Este ya es el final, el ultimo capitulo… ya se acabo (pena, han sido unos bonitos dias escribiendolo), pero… todavía queda el epilogo y… el resto de la serie, que como dije, constara de tres historias (de las cuales esta es la primera) Próximamente subire el priemr capitulo de la sigueite historia (que todavía no tiene titulo, pero en cuanto lo tenga, subire el prologo)

Besos mil a todas las personas que han estado leyendo la historia (y aguantando las rayadas de este proyecto de escritora, jeje) y a todas las que han dejado review. Animense, es el ultimo capitulo, pueden opinar ahora sobre la historia completa.

** Jack Dawson** = Yo tampoco la perdonaria tan facilmente, pero… piensa que ha sufrido mucho y muestra su arrepentiemirnto. Y perdonar no es tan facil. Suerte con los examenes. Y ya ves, un dia antes y doble racion. Disfruta.

**Iraty**** Rowling** = Al final todos felices y todos contentos (en parte, porque la vida nunca es del todo color de rosa) Ya te enteraras de lo que falta en este capitulo y en el epilogo (donde se explicaran muchas de las cosas que quedan pendientes) Besos y disfruta.

Ahora ya pueden empezar a leer el final de la historia. Disfruten y dejen review (si quieren, no les obligo, pero me harian enormemente feliz si recibo alguno) Ciao.

**Capitulo 9: Todo tiene que continuar**

Uno de Septiembre, en la estación de King Cross, andén 9 y ¾, una multitud de niños se amontonaba, era el primer día de colegio y todos estaban deseosos de comenzar la escuela. Para los que por primera vez pisaban aquel lugar, la imagen del gran tren mágico que les llevaría en su viaje les impactaba mucho, pero todavía más les sorprendería lo que se encontraba al final de su destino, el lugar al que iban, el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

En un lado del anden, varias personas se encontraban hablando entretenidamente, todos ellos iban a despedir a un muchacho que, con su simpatía y personalidad, se había ganado el corazón de todos ellos.

- Pórtate mal.

- Y haz muchas bromas.

- Si necesitas algo, ya sabes, envía una lechuza y nosotros te mandaremos lo necesario – un guiño apareció en la cara de la persona que le hablaba en voz baja.

- Fred, por favor 

- ¿Qué? – se volvió hacia quien le había llamado la atención – ¡Ginny!, pensaba que no estabas escuchando – dijo con un tono de broma, pero después se volvió de nuevo hacia su sobrino – Da buen uso de los inventos de tus tíos – rió y le metió una bolsa en la túnica que portaba el muchacho, eran unos nuevos caramelos de la factoría Sortilegios Weasley (cambiaban de color a la persona que los tomase durante un día entero).

- Lo haré – contestó el muchacho con una expresión contenta, había heredado el gusto por las bromas de sus familiares gemelos.

- No si yo puedo impedirlo – su madre rápidamente le confisco la bolsa, pero lo que no sabia ella que tenia mas reservas "por-si-acaso-sucedía-eso" en el baúl, junto a sus pertenencias.

- No seas tan aguafiestas – uno de sus hermanos gemelos – el niño tiene que disfrutar… - la otra resopló, ahora comprendía como se sentía su madre al cuando ellos dos iban a la escuela.

- Venga, que no es tan malo, sólo queríamos que el viejo Snape le diera color a su vida – George apoyó a su hermano, ambos imaginaron la escena y empezaron a reír.

La situación la salvo dos personas que llegaron en ese momento, eran las novias de los gemelos, y también antiguas compañeras suyas de clase.

- ¿Ya se lo habéis dicho? – dijo Alicia Spinnet.

- Ups, creo que no.

- ¿Y que habéis hecho en todo este rato?

- Bueno… - Fred se rascó la cabeza, y después se dirigió de nuevo a su hermana y a su sobrino – Lo que queríamos anunciar es que… - se giro hacia su hermano – George continua tú.

- Bueno… es que, se nos ha ocurrido que… en navidad vendrán ¿no?

- Estos dos siempre igual – Angelina cortó la conversación que iban a iniciar los dos gemelos, cuando empezaba así eran inaguantables – El día 24 de Diciembre de este año nos casamos… 

- Si, eso era, boda doble – anunció alegre Fred dando un fuerte abrazo a su novia y futura esposa – George y yo hemos decidido que era hora de sentar la cabeza, y hemos elegido a estas dos bellezas – en la cara de ambos se notaba la felicidad que irradiaban.

- Es una noticia estupenda – les felicitó a los cuatro Ginny, estaba muy contenta por lo sucedido - ¿Ya se lo habéis dicho a los demás?

- No, queríamos que tú fueras la primera en saberlo.

Los tres se fundieron en un gran abrazo, la próxima vez que se verían seria en la boda, ya que la pelirroja iba a dar clases de Estudios Muggles en Hogwarts durante el curso escolar.

El silbato del tren hizo que el mágico momento terminase, y madre e hijo subieron al vagón, despidiéndose se los cuatro que estaban en el anden.

- Pásatelo bien.

- Escribe muchas cartas 

- Y haz muchas bromas 

- Hasta navidad 

Desde el vagón del tren, la vista era muy diferente a la de otros años, por primera vez no iba en calidad de estudiante, sino que ahora regresaba al colegio como profesora.

Mientras el paisaje iba desfilando frente a sus ojos, recordaba cada uno de los años en que había cogido ese mismo tren, el mismo viaje, pero que esta vez seria distinto, muy distinto a la última, a cuando fue en su sexto y ultimo año.

Si no hubiera sido porque la experiencia de ver la estación por primera vez, por ver a los futuros compañeros de curso, y futuros alumnos algunos, ella no hubiera ido a la estación, pero valía la pena ver la roja y mágica locomotora, sólo por ver la cara de su hijo al traspasar y ver el bullicio del anden, bien había merecido no quedarse en Hogwarts e ir a Londres de nuevo.

Llegaron al anochecer a los terrenos del castillo, y fue cuando el chico regresó a su vagón, hasta entonces había hecho lo que llamaba él, de relaciones publicas, presentándose y conociendo a la gente nueva y con la que iría a las clases. A todo el mundo le caía bien el muchacho, rasgo no heredado de su padre, a cambio, su aspecto se asemejaba mas a lo que fue él a esa edad.

Ginny bajó del tren, llevando consigo las dos maletas, reducidas y aligeradas mágicamente, y contempló las pequeñas cabezas de los estudiantes, los grupos que se formaban y los comentarios de final de verano, todos estaban deseosos de empezar un nuevo curso escolar… y ella también, quería saber lo que deparaba ese año.

Se despidió de su hijo, ya en medio de un grupo de niños de su edad, creyó ver en alguno de ellos rasgos de gente que conoció en su etapa escolar, si la vista no le engañaba. Ya averiguaría si alguno de sus antiguos compañeros tenia hijos en edad escolar (a simple vista, había uno de primer año que era calcado al antiguo capitán de quiddicth, Oliver Word, y también había otra chica por ahí que se parecía a una muchacha de Ravenclaw de séptimo en el año en que entró a la escuela)

Dejó a los niños en manos de Hagrid, el fiel guardabosques y profesor de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas, él les llevaría por el lago, para disfrutar de una magnifica vista del lugar cuando las estrellas coronaban el cielo e iluminaban con sus destellos las cúpulas del castillo. Ella, simplemente, se acercó a los carruajes que esperaban allí, y de ese modo fue de nuevo al lugar de donde había partido esa mañana: Hogwarts la esperaba.

- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, un lugar donde aprenderéis y donde disfrutareis este curso… – la actual directora, Minerva McGonagall, se encontraba de pie, frente a todos los estudiantes, dando el típico anuncio de comienzo de curso.

Por primera vez, sintió como el tiempo había trascurrido inexorablemente. Se encontraba sentada en la mesa de los profesores (pensó que quizás si se lo hubieran dicho en sus años de estudiantes no se lo hubiera creído nunca), a su lado los profesores estaban sentados, Snape (ahora también subdirector de la escuela), Hagrid (después de haber traído a los estudiantes nuevos había entrado por un lateral), Sinitra, Trelawey, herbologia, vuelo, encantamientos, y una larga lista de nombres, algunos nuevos para ella.

La actual profesora de trasformaciones se encontraba de pie, frente a los nuevos alumnos, con la lista en la mano, y con el viejo y desgastado sombrero seleccionador, listo para determinar a que casa pertenecería cada niño por las cualidades que tuviera este.

Nada había cambiado en esa ceremonia, nada salvo los protagonistas, los profesores y los alumnos, quitando eso, todo seguía siendo igual al día en que ella entrase en la escuela.

Vio los rostros nerviosos de los niños que entraban a Hogwarts ese año, algunos admiraban claramente las cosas que veían (seguramente era la primera vez que se veían rodeados de magia), otros hablaban entre ellos, y otros, simplemente, esperaban a oír su nombre para dirigirse a la mesa que les correspondía. 

Al final lo encontró, una cabeza rubia en medio de toda esa muchedumbre, su hijo, estaba allí. Este, como sintiendo que alguien le observaba, dirigió su mirada al lugar, y sonrió al ver de quien se trataba, su madre le dedicaba una sonrisa desde la mesa de profesores.

- Daniel Weasley – de repente el nombre del muchacho fue pronunciado, ya solo falta él, la selección había sido muy fluida.

Poco a poco caminó hasta el sombrero, la profesora de transformación, su madrina, Hermione Weasley, le sonrió para tranquilizarlo, no había nada que temer.

Se sentó en la butaca, de espaldas a su madre, y de cara al resto de los estudiantes, sintió decenas de ojos posarse frente a él, así que decidió concentrarse en lo que el sombrero le estaba diciendo.

- Uhm… ¿Qué veo aquí?, un joven decidido… uhm… si. Muy valiente, muy justo, muy inteligente, muy amigo de sus amigos… uhm difícil elección, ¿en que casa te pondré? – el sombrero se quedo pensando un buen rato – uhm… con tu padre no fue difícil, puro Slytherin, tu madre, un poco complicado fue, pero la valentía predominaba al final en ella. Estaban destinados, ¿lo sabias?, ellos eran la prueba de que al final el amor vence todas las barreras… Siento que no le conocieras, tu padre, al final, fue una gran persona

- Lo se, todo el mundo me lo comenta – el muchacho mantenía una charla entretenida con el sombrero, ya no se acordaba de donde estaba y para que era aquella ceremonia.

- Si, un gran joven, se sacrifico entregando su vida, poca gente hace eso ahora. Eso demuestra que fue grande y generoso de corazón…

- Ejem, casa–un carraspeo de la encargada de la selección se oyó, se estaba alargando mucho esa decisión

- Ah si, una casa… creo que ya es hora de que te asigne en algún lugar… Por lo que veo, en tu interior predominan dos rasgos, Slytherin y Gryffindor, ¿cual de las dos prefieres? Te dejo elegir…

*****

- Oh, has roto la tradición familiar – la cara de Fred Weasley parecía decepcionada al ver bajar del vagón a su hermana y a su sobrino – mira que elegir la casa incorrecta – aunque pareciese que se apenaba por el escudo que portaba el niño, realmente no tenia ese sentimiento, es mas, a veces se sentía incluso orgulloso de los slytherins, o por lo menos, de uno de ellos, el que salvó a su hermana.

- Tío, no es para tanto, además, las serpientes son unas excelentes mascotas.

- Si, si, como tú digas, pero no creo que tu madre te deje tener una.

- Ya se intentara mas adelante – contestó para seguir la corriente, aunque ya sabia que eso iba a ser un poco difícil, un reptil requería muchos cuidados en casa.

En otra parte de la estación, la pelirroja se encontraba hablando con sus otros hermanos, allí estaban George y Ron, que habían venido a recibir a las dos profesoras de Hogwarts, también había ido Fred, pero este inmediatamente había secuestrado amistosamente a su sobrino para recibir los partes del curso (es decir, los resultados de las bromas gastadas, que no eran pocas, parecía que el muchacho era asiduo al despacho del profesor de pociones, jefe de su casa, y que tampoco había salido bien parado de algunas de las bromas de su alumno)

Tras los efusivos saludos de todos, y reunirse con las futuras esposas que venían de un entrenamiento de quiddicth de los Tornados (los dos gemelos y Ron eran las estrellas del otro mejor equipo de Londres, los Chudley Cannons), los ocho se subieron al autobús noctámbulo rumbo a la Madriguera, donde unos muy felices Arthur y Molly Weasley les esperaban con los brazos abiertos.

*****

Un nuevo comienzo, una nueva vida se abría frente a ella, ¿Qué era lo que le deparaba el futuro? ¿Qué seria lo que sucedería mas adelante? No lo sabia, pero pasara lo que pasara, sabría que cerca de ella encontraría la fuerza que le ayudaría a seguir adelante, pues, aunque no estuviese físicamente, su alma, su esencia, le acompañaría siempre. 

Dedicó, en un momento de esa noche de celebración, de fiesta, a observar una estrella en el cielo, su estrella, la de ambos. Brillaba intensamente, y lo supo, él estaría junto a ella siempre, por siempre, junto a su corazón. Y recordó, volviendo la vista atrás, a los recuerdos guardados, los sentimientos nunca acallados, su amor nunca marchito… 

Una rosa roja, 

símbolo del amor que siento, 

la deposite en tu tumba, 

cuando te fuiste al cielo.

Me dejaste en medio de la lluvia, 

pero nunca abandonada, 

cada día que pasa, 

cada instante

sigues a mi lado, 

sosteniéndome. 

Mi vida, 

abismo sin fondo, 

que tú te encargaste de llenar.

Amor que por ti siento, 

y nunca me cansare de recordar.

Faro radiante en época de desesperación

Sus ojos fueron paseando de una a otra constelación, en esa hora las estrellas estaban mas brillantes que de costumbre, noche especial, noche de paz, veinticuatro de diciembre, día de celebración. Dentro oía los ruidos de la fiesta, la gente se divertía, y ella también a su manera. Recordaba a las dos personas más importantes de su vida y le hablaba a las estrellas sobre ambos.

Mi amigo, 

mi confidente, 

más cercano que un hermano. 

Él sabía nuestro secreto, 

lo escondía, 

como también el suyo, 

hasta para mí, 

yo también me entere esa noche, 

la noche de su graduación.

Él sabia, 

él conocía, 

no era una victoria completa, 

no hasta que el trato cumpliera.

Dos personas salieron a buscarla, ellos dos, que también habían sufrido la perdida, quizás mas que ella, pues era el amigo inseparable de ambos, los tres estaban muy unidos. Ahora eran otro trío, juntos en el dolor, juntos en la vida. Dirigieron su mirada al cielo, entre estrellas fugaces, silenciosamente, los tres pronunciaron deseos, la esperanza nunca acababa, aunque la razón dijese lo contrario.

Uno de los novios, radiante, feliz, contento, salio a buscarlos, anunció que el baile ya daba comienzo. Cogió del brazo a la menor de todos, su hermana y le animo a divertirse.

- Si, tienes razón todo tiene que continuar, todo tiene que seguir. La vida sigue, ¿no es cierto? El destino es un velo que tenemos frente a los ojos, y es inútil tratar de ver mas allá del presente – dedico una sonrisa a las tres personas que le acompañaban en esa noche calida ¿Quien le iba a decir a aquella tímida y pequeña niña que se convertiría en todo un ejemplo para su familia? – Disfrutemos de lo que tenemos, los recuerdos quedaran grabados en el corazón. Alegrémonos en esta noche, disfrutemos de lo que nos queda de vida – entró en la casa. 

La vida continuaba, a pesar de lo sucedido, a pesar de lo ocurrido, todo seguía su curso.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"_La vida comenzó de nuevo el día en que decidí que yo tomaba las riendas de mi destino, yo decidía que hacer con mi tiempo, yo elegí criar a mi hijo sola, yo decidí irme a vivir a una pequeña casa, cerca de mis padres si, pero independiente, yo decidí volver al lugar que me traía todos esos recuerdos, el lugar que cambió para siempre mi vida, ya no volvería a ser igual que antes, yo misma había cambiado también…_

_¿Qué me depararía el futuro? ¿Qué nuevas sorpresas me esperaban? No lo sabia, pero fuera lo que fuera, sabría hacerle frente, sabría enfrentarme a lo que se me pusiera por delante… Y eso fue lo que hice…_"

La delicada mano de una pelirroja dejó de escribir sobre el pergamino que tenia enfrente, ya había acabado de relatar lo que le había ocurrido desde que descubriese el amor y lo perdiese el mismo año, de las consecuencias que tuvo este y lo ocurrido hasta que aceptase el trabajo de profesora en Hogwarts, ya  bastantes años atrás. 

Mucho tiempo había pasado, todo seguía como desde entonces, tranquilidad y paz en el mundo, algo que comenzó el mismo día en que su vida cambió.

¿Qué mas le depararía el futuro?... Si, esa frase era la que mas le rondaba por la mente entonces, pero sabia también que, pasara lo que pasara, siempre tendría a alguien a su lado, nunca había dejado de creer en que él estaba a su lado, nunca había dudado en que el viento le traía noticias y recuerdos y el olor de aquel que desapareció para no volver… aunque muerto, seguía viviendo dentro de ella.

- Abu, ¿sigues aquí?, ven con nosotros – una niña de unos cinco años entró en el despacho que ocupaba de la habitación, en su casa, y en la casa donde vivía con su familia, su hijo y su esposa y sus dos queridos nietos… La vida se había portado muy bien con ella desde entonces…

- Ahora voy querida – respondió a la pequeña e inquieta muchacha – Termino esto y ya me voy al salón

- Y… ¿Qué es? – la niña pregunto tirándole de una de las mangas de la túnica

- Esto, Virgi – se agacho, cogió a la niña y la deposito encima de sus rodillas – es mi vida… todos mis recuerdos… todo lo que he vivido y sentido alguna vez. Todo esta ahí.

- ¿Todo?, pues… fue una vida muy llena – la pequeña Virginia miraba los grandes pergaminos que componían la historia de su abuela.

- Si, fue una vida muy completa… mi vida…

- ¿Cómo lo vas a llamar?

- Todavía no lo se… pero lo que si se es que esto, algún día, llegara a todas las generaciones de la familia…

- ¿A mi también?

- Cuando seas mayor, si, lo podrás leer, y contarlo a tus hijos, y pasarlo para que otras personas puedan conocer que no todo se acaba cuando se pierde a un ser querido… que la vida es dura, pero que hay que saber seguir adelante… Bien, muchachita – aupó a la niña – vamos a ver a tus padres y a las visitas especiales que van a venir.

Las dos pelirrojas desaparecieron por la puerta de la habitación, atrás dejaban en la mesa el pergamino terminado, el relato de una vida… la vida de Ginny Weasley.

**Fin**


	12. Epilogo: ¿Todo se acaba?

**Epilogo: ¿Todo se acaba?**

"_Las bodas trascurrieron de forma correcta, todo lo bien que se podía esperar cuando los contrayentes son los bromistas mas imaginativos del mundo. Quitando las ruedas mágicas, los fuegos artificiales, las bengalas que se encendían misteriosamente y los confetis que inundaban la estancia, todo estaba en relativa calma, todo estaba saliendo muy bien, nada parecía presagiar que era lo que sucedería cuando las doce de la noche fueran dadas._

_La pista de baile estaba inundada por las parejas, los novios se distinguían en medio, blancas ellas, de etiqueta ellos, todo el mundo disfrutaba de la tranquilidad, y se dejaba llevar con los ritmos que la banda contratada amenizaba la velada. Nadie estaba solo, y todo el mundo se divertía en esa noche especial, esa noche del 24 de diciembre._

_El reloj empezó a dar las campanadas de medianoche, una a una. _

_Una sensación se apoderó de todas las personas que estaban en el lugar, dejaron de bailar, todas las cabezas se dirigieron hacia la puerta de entrada de la Madriguera, allí había alguien…_

_Al terminar todas las campanadas, las doce, la puerta se abrió, y entró la persona que menos esperaban…_"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

- ¿Y? ¿Quién entró de improviso en la boda?

- Si, eso, ¿Quién fue el invitado sorpresa?

En la cara de los dos gemelos se adivinaba la impaciencia, habían estado escuchando detenidamente cada pasaje del libro, habían estado fuertemente callados (cosa que era contraria a su naturaleza hiperactiva), y atentos a la historia que su padre les narraba, del libro que el mes pasado descubrieran en la biblioteca de su casa, un libro muy especial les pareció al principio, y por eso le habían pedido a su padre que se lo leyese por las noches.

El padre miró a uno y a otro, él conocía quien era él, pero no se lo iba a decir.

- Venga, papá, dínoslo, por favor, por favor – Jim suplicaba desde los pies de la cama.

- Por favor, por favor – le apoyó su hermano, Will, también tenia curiosidad por averiguar eso.

- Aquí no viene mas – dijo el padre, enseñando la hoja vacía, la ultima de todas del tomo.

- No nos puedes hacer esto.

- Es injusto, en lo mas interesante – un mohín se hizo en la cara del gemelo.

- Es que no soy yo quien debe decirlo.

- ¿No? ¿y quien?

- Vuestra madre es la mas apropiada – no bien terminó de decir esto, los dos niños abandonaron la habitación en busca de su madre, el padre les siguió de cerca.

Allí estaba ella, el cabello pelirrojo le caía hasta los hombros, en su pecho descansaba un colgante en forma de letra destacaba sobre su inmaculada ropa. Se encontraba frente al escritorio, absorta en su trabajo: corrigiendo y preparando varios manuscritos: era editora.

Al ver como la puerta se abría escandalosamente, levantó los ojos, grises, que se clavaron en los ojos de su marido, y al ver como este le enseñaba el tomo que llevaba en la mano, comprendió todo de inmediato.

- ¿Quién fue? – fue lo primero que dijo uno de los niños al llegar a su madre, el otro se puso a su lado, dando a entender que ninguno de los dos se movería hasta que recibiesen respuesta.

- Yo no puedo decirlo, lo prometí 

- Pero… tenemos ganas de saber que ocurrió al final.

- Queremos saber que fue lo que sucedió después, que fue de la profesora, del niño… de todos – suplicó Will.

- Eso creo que os puede responder la autora del libro.

- ¿Esta viva?, ¿la conoces? – su  madre asintió con la cabeza. - ¿Quién es? ¿Cuándo la veremos?

- Es una mujer muy valiente, siguió su vida, fue y es muy feliz, y ahora se encuentra en un lugar junto a sus seres queridos, sus amigos, sus compañeros, sus hermanos, todos juntos están en un mundo diferente al nuestro, pero del que somos parte nosotros también. – Levantó la vista hasta el rostro de su marido – Creo, William, que ya va siendo hora de visitar la Madriguera y ver a mi abuela.

- Es una muy buena idea Virginia – y por primera vez, los dos niños se dieron cuenta de que la historia que habían oído no era un relato inventado, sino de una persona real, y que formaba parte de ellos, de su familia, de su historia… 

**Fin**

************************

**Este ya es el final de la historia. Tras varios meses escribiendola ha llegado a la palabra "Fin"… espero que hayan dsfrutando leyendola como yo he disfrutando escribiendola. Les espero proxiammente con la siguiente historia de la serie llamada "Una esperanza en el corazon" **

**Besos a tod@s.**

**Lady Lily**

**PD: Nunca es tarde para dejar un review, animense ahora. (Acepto tomatazos, maldiciones, y todo tipo de comentarios… excepto virus en el correo, jeje) Ciao**


End file.
